Once I Thought I knew everything About You
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: Ichigo is betrayed by the soul society, he turns to the only person who can help him and his family, Aizen. Full summary inside IchiAizen, Yaoi, MalexMale and want not love people reading and commenting please keep doing so!
1. That's what it seems to be

Me: Heres and AizenIchi Fic.

Momo:.....This will be interesting -**Starts typing in other fic's for research**-

Kami: Momo don't worry it will be great -**Smiles and hops around happily**-

Me: Kami leave her be you know that she's just reading the fic.s cause she wants to and she loves this pairing

Kami:.....really? I like this pairing too, but -**Looks at Momo and sees she's in a yaoi love daze**- looks like we lost her......

Me: Yep

Ichigo: Alright people start reading and reviewing while I go and hide with Sosuke...

Sosuke: Ichigo over here -**Opens a hidden door**-

Ichigo: -**Quickly runs over to the door and into Aizen's embrace**-

* * *

Me:......well R&R please will I try to get Ichi and Sosu-san out of the hidden door

**Pointers**: "Talking" **'Thinking' **_"Shiro Talking" __**"Zangetsu talking"**_

**Story name**: Once I thought I knew everything about you

* * *

**Summary**: Ichigo was betrayed by the Sereitei. His family is in danger because of him, he has no other choice then to join Aizen's army to save his family and himself when he tells him a plan to keep them alive. What will happen after they join his army and Ichigo starts having feelings with Aizen and vise versa?

He knew this day would come. He truly did in the very back of his mind he knew that they Sereitei would turn on him. Because of his hollow, Shiro. He just didn't know it would be in this fashion. He didn't know where he would turn to or to whom. He didn't know where his family would got to be safe, that's what scared him the most. Kurosaki Ichigo feared more for his family more then his life. He would do anything to keep them safe....and have anyone to help him do so.

Chapter 1 – That's what it seems to be

The night was young and the air was cool for an August evening. The figure standing above the crowd of the people, who are occupants in the town of Karakura, watching them go on with their lives. He stood there, all 5' 7" of him, on the top of the tower. His bright orange hair blew in the breeze, brownish gold eyes didn't move from the people. He wore a black uniform with a white obi and a black n' sliver sword on his back showing it was as long as him. A light flew over him, getting his attention, and move and made him nervous. Stepping off the tower he moved away from it in lighting speed. They found him in the deepest part of his mind a voice screamed at him to get away, far away from the light. Scared, confused and down right distraught the boy ran through the air. His breath a little hitched and startled as a sword swung at him, he unable to do a thing.

**-Ichigo-**

Ichigo jumped from his dream, his left eye slightly black from a concerned Shirosaki inside him. He panted lightly, sweat covered his body. Looking around he saw he was safe, for now at least. He calmed down after a bit and got out of bed. Kon stepped out of the closet just as Ichigo opened the door, making him look up then ignore him. A light knock came to the door.

"Ichi-Nii breakfast" Ichigo's younger twin sister, Yuzu, called through the door.

"Alright Yuzu be down in a minute" Ichigo said through the door, Kon sighing and thanking Ichigo for not letting him be found. Ichigo just grunted and left the room leaving the mod soul plushie alone in the room. Downstairs Ichigo's dad, Isshin, glomped Ichigo into a bear hug, which Ichigo gave a smack to his head with his fist, and ran to a poster of Ichigo's deceased mother, Masaki, shouting that their son was (and I quote) "SO MEAN TO DADDY!!!". Ichigo's other young twin sister, Karin, shouted at Isshin to act his own age, which made Isshin cry even more to the poster. Ichigo ruffled Karin's hair and kiss Yuzu on the top of her head then sat down at the table.

"OH! Ichi-Nii Rukia came by and said that she was staying at Orihime's house for a while" Yuzu said, holding her spatula. Ichigo looked at her then nodded at the sandy blond haired sister of his.

There was a knock at the front door a few hours late, when Ichigo and the girls were at school. Isshin opened it and his eyebrows rose seeing an old friend of his.

"Why Sosuke-kun what a pleasant surprise" Isshin said to the wavy brown haired man. Aizen, Sosuke smiled warmly to his old friend and entered the house. Isshin made some tea for Aizen then sat down.

"So what am I to be told Sosuke-kun?' Isshin asked. Aizen chuckled at him.

"Can't an old friend drop by and say hi?" He asked. Isshin eyed him.

"With you Sosuke-kun nothing is a drop by and say hi" Isshin said. Aizen sighed and leaned back in the chair he occupied.

Ichigo was on edge the whole day. His friends saw it and asked him, but he just brushed it off. On his way home he got a feeling that he was being watched or followed then whole way. He sighed when he got inside his house.

"Tadaima!!!" He called out and was surprised when he didn't get a return call. Confused he went around to see if his dad was home or out. The kitchen, living room and clinic were empty so he went upstairs. He heard muffled talking coming from his room. A voice belonging to his dad, obviously, Kon, strangely and a smooth voice he heard before, someone who he had been thinking was an enemy. He busted open the door and his suspicion was confirmed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS AIZEN DOING HERE AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING DAD?!" He shouted seeing Aizen standing against the wall in a casual fashion staring at him. His father on his bed, wearing a Shinigami uniform with a captain overcoat. Kon sat on the end rail with a timid look on his face, which turned into relief as he ran towards Ichigo. Ichigo looked at the clingy plushie who was on his leg, not caring just thinking that Kon was probably upset or something so left him alone. His dad sighed and stoop up, gesturing to Ichigo to come in and sit down. Ichigo evaded Aizen as much as he could and sat on his bed, Kon climbing up and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's long, thin arm. Aizen watched Ichigo with fascination. Ichigo felt Aizen's eyes on him and suppressed a shudder.

Someone sat outside the house, watching the event inside the house. She snarled at the event, but knew it was necessary for the fact that the Sereitei was making it's move against the orange haired substitute Shinigami. Her phone started vibrating in her pants pocket. Flipping it open she put up a boundary so no one in the house near her would hear her conversation.

"Shinji what is it?" She asked the blond bob hair on the other end.

"Some spiritual pressure is coming near your area hurry up and get out of there" Shinji replied.

"DICKHEAD I KNOW THAT!!!!!" She shouted.

"Hiyori calm down please" She heard Mashiro's voice from near Shinji's end.

"Mashiro make Hachi add five more layers to the additional four, make them thick and unknowing" She ordered.

"Alright Hiyori and remember get Berry-chan, his dad and Sos-san here so nothing will go wrong alright?" Mashiro asked.

"Got it" Hiyori said then hung up and lept into Ichigo's room.

Ichigo stared at them when he felt Hiyori's spiritual coming into his room. He turned around, just as she grabbed him.

"They're coming Aizen, Isshin, we need to get back to the warehouse" She said. They nod and lept out the window, Ichigo getting carried by Hiyori, didn't fight it 'cause he knew that she would kill him later if he did. Just as they were a little ways off he saw some of the Shinigami dive into his room, zanpakto's unsheathed and ready for anything.

**'What?'** He asked himself.

"_King they were going to attack you...."_ He heard Shiro say. He was dragged into his inner world by Shiro. The sky was light blue with clouds that looked like they would disappear if noticed. Buildings were tall, but sideways and everything was white. Ichigo stood on one of the buildings with his Zanpakto's spirit form, Zangetsu, and his hollowself, Shirosaki or Shiro. Ichigo stared at his other half. He was 5' 9", pure white with golden ires and black pools. He didn't look happy or angry, but concerned.

"_Nice to see you, king"_ He said leaning against a pole that Zangetsu stood on, the damn thing was annoying. Ichigo nodded at them and sighed feeling light headed suddenly. Shiro noticed and rushed forward, just as Ichigo lost his balance.

"_Careful King"_

"Shut up Shiro I'm fine just dizzy" Ichigo said holding his head. Shiro looked at him and sighed then put Ichigo on his ass then sat next to him. Zangetsu dropped down, his tattered robe blowing in the non existing wind. He eyed the pair from behind his sunglasses then walked forward.

"_**Ichigo"**_ Zangetsu said, getting the dizzy strawberry's attention, as much as he could get.

"_**You know what's going on some what right?" **_He asked Ichigo. Ichigo nodded, groaning lightly when he did. Shiro pulled Ichigo to his chest and wrapped his arms around his Kings' body.

"_**I wish I could tell you what's going on, but you need to find out from the others and now we are sending you back....don't give me that face we will be out of this world soon don't worry"**_ Zangetsu said seeing the face Ichigo gave. Over the time that he and Shiro existed both have gotten Ichigo as someone who wouldn't turn his back on them, though that wasn't what it was in the beginning, but they didn't care just worried for Ichigo's safety more then anything. Ichigo slowly dimmed out of his inner world and back to his body leaving the two alone in the dull white and blue world.

Ichigo groaned a little and grabbed his head, wincing when he felt a tender spot throb painfully. He looked and saw everyone around him, jabbering some what till they caught on that he was up.

"Yo! Ichigo sorry about the bump Hiyori busted in and then lost her grip on you" Shinji said pointing over to the pouting Hiyori, a really rare sight to see, then sighed. He got up, a little too fast, and felt faint for some reason, nearly crumbling to his knees.

"Yeah sorry about that as well, but it seems that your Reiatsu was drained without anyone knowing" Shinji explained, grabbing Ichigo since he was the closest. Ichigo grumbled feeling his head pound heavily enough that Shiro and Zangetsu were wobbling in his inner world. Ichigo hit his father in the face when he came in and saw he was up, he picked him up and spun around which made his head pound more and he felt sick afterwards. He leaned against the wall, so he wouldn't fall, and waited till everything stopped pounding. He noticed someone was missing.

"Where the hell is Aizen?" He asked knowing that the bastard was somewhere, but he didn't know where.

"I'm here Ichigo-kun" He heard Aizen's voice somewhere overhead. Looking up he saw Aizen standing on one of the upper levels', talking to Rose, Love and Hachi. Ichigo shook his head lightly and slid to the ground, feeling his legs give out from the loss of Reiatsu. He felt hot all over and shivered when a hand touched his forehead.

"Ichi-berry is burning up!" He heard Mashiro's voice say from in front of him, her hands felt _soooooo gooooood _that he fell into them before blacking out.

Everyone flipped, yes including Aizen, when Ichigo fell into Mashiro's grip. She held him up and laid him on the ground. His body felt like someone had put him in a hellfire then threw him into the open fire pit. Hachi came down and inspected him, but didn't know what to do. Isshin was pacing franticly then got an idea and grabbed Shinji and Hiyori then Shunpoed to Inoue's house. He knocked on the door hurrying. The door opened, revealing the busty, auburn haired girl, whom looked very surprised by Isshin's appearance, though he didn't blame her or care.

"No time to explain" He said and grabbed her and rushed back, leaving Shinji and Hiyori to get something to cool his son off. When they got back Ichigo was looking _very_ pale and on fire, literally. He was sweating up a storm, panting heavily and looked as if he couldn't move anything, what so ever. Inoue rushed over after seeing Ichigo and called forth Shuno and Ayame forth, making a orange bubble around Ichigo and broke most of his fever quickly and saw his face was relaxed and he looked sort of vulnerable to the world. Shinji and Hiyori came running in with tons' of ice in the possession then set them nearby to help cool Ichigo off if needed. Inoue saw Shuno and Ayame fly back, looking worried as well as concerned before disappearing into their positions on her hair clips. She turned to everyone.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly in pure fear. Everyone shuddered slightly as Aizen dropped to the floor. Inoue's eyes widen and she instinctively took a step backwards away from the man. She shook and hit the wall when Aizen stepped closer.

"I need to explain this...., but after Ichigo-kun is alright.....this has to deal with him and this just proves my point" He said turning over to the Vizards. They nodded and then they felt someone's spiritual pressure come forward, someone dangerous. Everyone grabbed their Zanpaktos', excluding Aizen who shrunk into the background from the presence, not wanting to 'cause more trouble then he already has caused. The presence however was diverted quickly from their location, by some of Aizen's Adjuncas he called forth fairly quickly. Isshin picked up Ichigo and placed him on his back, feeling the heat radiate off him. He looked at the group.

"We need to get out of here for now........that presence was that of a Taicho, a Taicho ordered to **kill** if needed to" Isshin said and started to leave. Hearing the feet behind him he Shunpoed off the lot, Orihime getting a ride from Kensei, and made their way away from the spot. He knew that his son was in danger from everything that had to deal with the hollow inside him, and the Sereitei would see to it that he was taken care of.

**-Several Hours earlier in the Sereitei**-

Head Soutaicho, Yamamoto, stood in his office, waiting from the people he sent for, the Taichos' themselves. He stood near his window till he heard the doors open and several feet stepping into the hall. He turned around and faced them, his white beard swaying slightly. He looked irritated, everyone could feel it from their spots they stood at, excluding squads 3, 5, and 9. He cleared his throat and opened his squinted eyes.

"My Taicho's it is time we deal with Kurosaki Ichigo, his hollows existence is a bad for our plans against Aizen so he needs to be eliminated" Yamamoto said. A few of the Taicho's looked at him as if he was crazy. It ranged from division's 4, 6, 8, 10, 11, and 13, they were thinking he was insane.

"Soutaicho! Kurosaki has done nothing, but helped us, why betray him?!" Hitsugaya-Taicho questioned. He knew that Ichigo saved Momo and he didn't want to lose the guy who gave her back to him, he still needed to repay the orange haired deputy. Soi Fon-Taicho looked at him then huffed.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho why are you defending the it?! He has caused nothing, but a disturbance for us and he needs to be taken out!" She stated. A few of the others that agreed with her nodded, though Mayuri-Taicho just wanted to test on him, he planed on asking later if he had a chance. Kuchiki-Taicho looked at them stoic as ever then wondered why they wanted to kill him. He saved his sister, Rukia, and helped the soul society more then once he is a great Ally to have, but he could also see from Yamamoto's point of view, having him in the hands of Aizen might be bad, unless he was taken out quickly, which he doubted. He silently sighed and heard out the rest of the meeting.

After the meeting the few Taicho's that wanted to help Ichigo met with their division and told them of Yamamoto's plan. The people in the eleventh division were _pissed_ at this.

"THEY CAN'T KILL ICHI!!!" Yachiru shouted, pouting with little tears glistening her big eyes that would crack anyone's heart. Ikkaku grumbled and Yumichika just kept going on and on about how un-beautiful it was from this. Renji told Rukia about it and she collapsed to her knees. Lots of people who were friends or knew Ichigo felt a ping inside them and wanted to stop this. They knew what they had to do......even if it meant betraying the place they knew all too well.

Me: Yay!!!!! First Chapter is DONE!!!!!! Sorry if it seemed rushed it will slow down in the next chap. I SWEAR!!!!!!!

Kami: -**Cheers**-

Momo:.....Damn Yamamoto

Ichigo: WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME CRES.?!!!

Me: I don't Ichi really I don't!!!!!

Aizen: Ichigo leave it be she's a good girl with a kind heart she doesn't want you dead

Me: THANK YOU SOSUKE-SAN!!!!!

Kami: Sos-kun keep Ichi out of harms way

Aizen: Will do -**Wraps arms around Ichigo**-

Momo:.....Review you damn ppl!!!!


	2. Can't change who I am

Me: Yay!!!!!! CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!!

Kami: YAY!!!!!!

Momo:-**Still Reading AizenIchi Fanfiction-**

Aizen:....Who made this?! -**Points to the fanfiction called Cherry Lips-**

Me:....Why? Why Would you want to know Sosuke-san? Why?! Why? Why?! -**Nervous**-

Aizen: 'Cause I want to thank this person for doing this Fanfiction it is interesting.....

Me:.....Uh....

Kami: OH! BonneNuit's Story?

Me: KAMI!!!!!

Aizen: BonneNuit? Well I shall thank this BonneNuit when I get a chance -**Walks out of room**-

Ichigo:....Um Cres? -**Sees me shaking**-

Kami: I think we lost her....CRES!!!! Look what I have!!! -**Holds out a Lemon part of a fanfic.**-

Me:.......-**Looks at the Lemon and grabs it then shrinks into the dark closet where I have other Characters tied up and grabs Gaara-**

Momo:....O.....K then....R&R!!!!!!

Kami: Cres come on out -**Holds out other Lemons then makes a trail of them to my bed**-

"Talking" **'Thinking' **_**"**__Shiro talking" __**"Zangetsu talking" **__'Flash back'_

Disclaimer(Ichigo): Well it seems that Cres is having a mental break down for right now so here it goes. Crescent Luna Moon does not and never will own Bleach....yeah tragic......., but she can taught me and the rest in the fanfictions she creates.......so enjoy........

Chapter 2 – Can't change who I am

An abandoned part of Karakura was where Isshin dubbed was safe for now till they needed another place near by. He sat Ichigo down on the ground, his fever went back up and made Isshin's heart throb hurtfully that he couldn't help his only son. He rubbed his old face and pitched the bridge of his nose. He heard the others entered the patch of woods that he was and they were graping, trying to get more information from Aizen. Aizen was remaining silent however. He just walked away from them and leaned against the tree near Ichigo, he watched him. Ever since he saw Ichigo in the Sereitei, he was captured in the dark brown eyes that had a tint of gold in them. The way he held his Zanpakto and swung it, pure power ran through it to the outer world. His Bankai truly magnificent. Not a glimmer of other color just nothing, but dark black beauty. Aizen never saw anything more wonderful then Ichigo and his power. It was truly raw power and his determination to protect the people around him that he cared for, it was far more then what Aizen had known in all his years.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Ichigo's fever finally broke and his body cooled down. Mashiro and Hachi left to go get some information about the warehouse and seeing if it was safe. Hiyori sat next Ichigo and watched him sleep. She scowled at him then sighed and leaned against the tree. She didn't know why he was being targeted he helped the Shinigami many times. She guessed they wanted more authority and knew Ichigo wouldn't give it to them. She growled in annoyance and got up when she heard a rustle in the bushes near them. She caught a pair of gray eyes looking at her.

"Come out dickhead I see you" She growled and the eyes moved revealing a thin pale teenager, no older then 16 around Ichigo's age. Black hair that parted down the middle and a pair of square glasses fitted across his face. He was wearing a odd outfit that seemed to be white and blue. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Who the hell are you" Hiyori asked getting angered.

"Ishida Uryuu" The boy said. Hiyori cooled down a little bit, knowing that this was one of Ichigo's friends.

"What do you want Quincy?" She asked, hearing a few of the others coming in their directions.

"I felt Ichigo's Reiatsu faint away and I decided to figure out why" Ishida said. He looked down at Ichigo's sleeping form and then at the others that walked over to them. Shinji knew Ishida was there and sighed.

"Uryuu guessing you wanted to know why Ichigo's Reiatsu fell dramatically right?" He asked. Ishida nodded and walked forward, revealing a tall form that belonged to a half Mexican, half Japanese teenage boy, Yasutora "Chad" Sado. The tall teenager stood up and walked forward and sat next to Ichigo. Shinji sighed and ran his hand through his blond hair then tugged on one of Hiyori's blond pigtails, pulling her backwards which got him a ton of curses thrown at him, but he didn't care.

"Alright well as you see Ichigo is out for the count for now.....he sort of had a spell there for a while and it was bad" Shinji started explaining from when Ichigo got a weak start in the warehouse to now. Chad didn't move much, Ishida's eyebrows knitted together after all was cleared.

"So what happened to his Reiatsu" Shinji heard Inoue's light voice ask as she walked over to them.

"From what we know it was getting gathered for the past few days, a lot of it though Ichigo wouldn't know it, and then enough was gathered to leave him weak enough to have this happen.....question is who did it?" Shinji stated the question to them. They stared at him then started thinking.

Ichigo groaned at the feeling of stiffness in his joints and sat up. His eyes were hurting from the sun that poured into them. Opening them he saw blurry images around him, but got the picture that it was the Vizards, his dad, Aizen wasn't there, oddly enough though he didn't doubt he would be there, and a few of his other friends, Chad, Inoue and Ishida. After his eyes adjusted he noticed that Hiyori was next to him and saw her fall onto his chest, she was out of it. He put her up then got out of the way, setting her down on the ground he laid at, and walked off. He walked around the forest area and found a pond not far from where the little renegade group was. He looked out over the water, a slight breeze blew over making his reflection distorted. Just like he was inside. He couldn't understand what he was, he knew he was a Vizard, a Human, a Shinigami and maybe a Hollow as well......? He didn't know he was just mixed never truly whole always separate. He was nothing more then bits and pieces of something and it made him, him so he lived with it as best as he could. He felt a pair of eyes on him and turned till he saw the dark brown eyes of Aizen staring at him.

"Glad to see someone's up" He said smiling, in a warm way that did seem more natural to him. Ichigo looked at him and nodded lightly then leaned against a tree he stood in front of, hiding from the sun that rose high and tried to taught his eyes. Aizen chuckled lightly at the action Ichigo did.

"Will you explain why you're here Aizen?" Ichigo asked, irritated that he didn't know the answer for the puzzle that laid before him. Aizen nodded then walked forward, slowly, watching the water swishing in the wind, a few leaves falling on adding a little flare of color, reds, browns, golds, oranges and yellows. The human world was full of color and it made Aizen wonder why it made him feel hopeful and.....warm.

"Tell me something Ichigo......Why do you fight?" Aizen asked. Ichigo shifted slightly. "Why do you risk your life for people that don't mean much to anyone and don't really matter to others that see them....so why try so hard to save them?" Ichigo stood there silently. Closing his eyes he breathed lightly.

"Because......they are my friends......they are worth fighting for......no matter what the cost is" Ichigo replied and opened his eyes just as the wind picked up and blew a few leaves into it, causing a dance reaction to happen. Aizen looked at Ichigo in amazement, how could someone risk their life for people who were below him and still say that they are worth fighting for? He didn't understand it.......for the most part, yet he knew what the boy said and what he meant. He risked his life to save his friends and the Arrancars' he cared for......he knew all too well what Ichigo knew. He felt a like with him.

After a while the others woke, happy to see Ichigo up and feeling like a new soul. Inoue ran over and hugged him happy that he was alright. Ichigo smiled lightly at her, through his scowl. Chad nodded and smiled at him warming up the thoughts Ichigo had ramming around in his head. He turned around and faced Aizen.

"Time for answers Aizen" He said. Aizen nodded and walked forward. He closed his eyes and thought of a way to start the explanation to the Shinigami teenager. He opened his eyes a few moments later and stared at Ichigo.

"Well.....for simple clarities the Sereitei is out to kill you Ichigo....you and your family" Aizen started. Ichigo's eyes widened at this.

"It seems that Soutaicho was weary of your possession of your inner hollow and wants you taken out"

"They....want me dead?.....Because of....Shirosaki?" Ichigo asked. The others looked at him when they said the name of his hollow.

"Shirosaki? He has a name?" Shinji asked quietly, but loud enough for Ichigo to answer with a nod.

"Yes....he thinks that you are a possible threat to them......, but I think he's loosing it.....you haven't done nothing, but helped them right?" Aizen asked, receiving a nod from Ichigo. "I have posed a plan to save you and your family Ichigo.....and I know that the Soutaicho is planning to do something as well along the same lines" Aizen continued. Ichigo looked at him, with a questioning look.

"Ichigo.....you and your family........have to die" He said.

**-Sereitei**-

Unohana-Taicho sat at her desk, going through something in her head, why would anyone want to kill Ichigo? He didn't pose a threat to anyone, but to the people that wanted to harm the people he wanted to protect that was dear to him. He was a good boy, with a kind soul towards others, but he was also a wild fire at times, mainly to the ridiculous laws that the Sereitei had, she agreed with him on that. She didn't understand what was going on in the old head of Yamamoto, but she was going to stop it, by anyway she could. A knock came to her door and it opened, revealing her entire division and the other divisions that wanted to stop this madness.

"Unohana-Taicho.....we need to devise a plan" She heard the timid voice of Hanataro Yamada. She stared at them then smiled lightly at them.

"Right....lets get started on one" She said, gesturing the others into the room.

"Soutaicho" Yamamoto heard the cold voice of Soi Fon. He turned around and saw her, Mayuri, Yoruichi and a few other people that were on his side, saw eye to eye with him on his decision.

"Well....it seems that we have work to do......Soi Fon-Taicho, Kurotsuchi-Taicho, Shihion.....I need you to go and kill off the Kurosaki house" He stated to them. Yoruichi felt her heart drop, but kept a clear face to them and knew what she had to do.

"How do we proceed the mission?" She asked, being the good little cat she was.

"Anyway you see decent.......I don't care how you do it just make sure they are dead!" He said, raising his voice. They nodded and disappeared from the room.

-**Human World**-

Ichigo laid in his bed, watching the night fly by.....he replayed the thought in his head from Aizen's words.

_'"Ichigo.....you and your family.....need to die"'_

He just tuned it out, it's ridiculous! He turned it down and left, not hearing a second word from him and went home, getting attacked from his sisters who were worried sick about him. He went upstairs and laid down and loved the silence, Kon was at Uarhara's house, something about him needing a upgrade or something that was confusing to him so he left it be. He closed his eyes and let his body relax in the evening air.

He heard a creek coming from the hall, causing his eyes to open up with a startle. His sisters were in bed and his dad was downstairs......drunk. He got up, silently, and went over to the door. He opened his door and went through it too the girls room. He heard a startling scream and he ran over to the room. He slammed the door open and saw that the girls were up, a little shaken, but safe. He sighed and walked over to them. Yuzu had tears in her eyes and curled up to him, Karin jumped over to him and held him, shaking as she did. What frightened them so badly? He wrapped his arms around his sisters bodies then noticed that both of them had dark marks on their necks and claw marks. Some tried strangling them in their sleep till one of them screamed and alerted who ever was nearby that something was happening. Ichigo held them closely and calmed them down. After they fell back asleep Ichigo stayed there for a little while longer then went out of the room, putting both of them in the same bed so they wouldn't freak out or be alone.

Slipping down the stairs Ichigo noticed something in the moonlit room, something that made Ichigo's heart stop immediately. There was a puddle of blood on the floor and a trail, leading away from the couch. He jumped over to the couch and saw his dad laying there, sound asleep. Ichigo sighed and moved his dad's shoulder trying to wake him up. His dads head fell back, revealing a long cutting gash across his neck, leading from one side to the other. He gaged and fell on his ass. His shook badly and ran upstairs, having a very bad feeling about his sisters. Just as he reached his sisters door, it opened revealing a bloodied Soi Fon, Mayuri and Yoruichi. Ichigo's eyes went wide and he stumbled backwards against the wall. He saw Yuzu and Karin's bodies on the ground, Yuzu's little hand reached out towards her dead sister's and Karin faced him, her eyes were glazed over, and teary. Her mouth had blood coming out of it and it looked as if she was upset that she wasn't saved. Ichigo's heart broke from it and then he felt Yoruichi's hand on his shoulder. Her eyes were warm and full of apologies.

"Don't worry Ichigo you'll be joining them soon......I promise it will be painless as possible" She said quietly and pulled up a short Katana and held in front of him. He sat there in pure fear.

"Why?" He asked silently. Soi Fon took it upon herself to tell him.

"Because you little piece of shit.......you are not needed......never were, you were just a tool for us to use......and now you are not needed" She said. Yoruichi closed her eyes for a moment and opened them, the warm and apologies were replaced with coldness and hate. She raised the little Katana and quickly slashed it across Ichigo's throat and through his heart.

".....I'm......sorry.......Ichigo" She said as his blood rained down on her, Mayuri just stood off on the other wall, looking pissed to loose possible experiments. Ichigo's eyes dimmed and his body slumped after his he lost his blood and died. A small amount of tears fell from Yoruichi's eyes, but she didn't change her facial expression, it remained hard as it was from when she entered the house. They left the house in a quick fashion and made their way back to the Sereitei to make their report.

The smell of blood filled the air and it grew intoxicating the next morning. A teenage girl with short black spiky hair and black eyes walked up to the house. She was gaging on the air, her legs grew weak as she made her way over to it. She opened the gate and saw the door was opened, more of the choking air releasing from it she raced in.

"Hello? Ichigo? Mr. Kurosaki? It's Tatsuki.....what's.........going.......on?" Tatsuki asked then saw the blood on the floor. She walked in more and saw Isshin on the couch, dead. She couldn't scream......she stood there in shock and fear. She ran upstairs and saw a body slumped on the ground, with crimson color in his hair.

"Ichi.....go?" Tatsuki asked, slowly making her way towards Ichigo's body. She turned him over and then screamed. Tears fell down her face and she fell over Ichigo's body and hugged him to her, crying her eyes out. She knew that Yuzu and Karin were dead if Ichigo was dead. There were noises coming from downstairs then screams and gasps. Feet pounded against the ground and up the stairs. Neighbors came up and found Tatsuki sitting there crying over Ichigo's figure. All missed onlookers from outside the house.

Me: UWAH!!!!!!! -**Cries-**

Kami: There, there Cres.

Momo:-**Eyes wide and staring in fear at the screen-**

Ichigo:....you damn bitch

Aizen: Ichigo don't start just wait till the next chapter

Ichigo: She had me killed.......

Me: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND IT WILL GET BETTER!!!!!!!!!!

Kami: Please Review and don't hate Cres. She hates death and killing this was hard for her.......

Momo: -**Still in Shock-**


	3. I couldn't understand why

Me: -**Sniffle-**........

Kami: There, there Cres. They don't think it's plagiarizing so continue.

Me: Alright -**Sniffle**- And Today is Renji Abarai's birthday (8/31)

* * *

Momo:......okay well.....that's interesting.....R&R!!!!!!

"Talking" **'Thinking' **_**"**__Shiro talking" __**"Zangetsu talking" **__'Flash back'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, never did never will....., but I can fuck up their world!!!!!

Chapter 3 – I couldn't understand why

A pair of reddish brown eyes watched the scene from a large window near the end of the hall. They belonged to Abarai Renji, fukutaicho of the sixth division of the Gotei 13. He couldn't believe what he saw......Ichigo.......was dead. He couldn't believe it non of it. He heard Tatsuki's cries for the dead strawberry that was her friend since they were little. He had to report this, but.....how? He lost the man he loved and Rukia's best friend.....he couldn't do it. Shunpoing away he failed to notice the split Reiatsu that was nearby.

-**Vizards hideout**-

Hiyori was cursing up a storm to the group before. Love and Rose ignored her and went behind some of the rubble, slightly eying each other along the way. Lisa just read her swim suit magazine. Mashiro was bugging Kensei and Shinji just got the blunt of it. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. The door opened, Hachi entering along with Aizen, and a few other guests.

"So....I'm guessing the plan was a success then......Ichigo?" Shinji asked. Ichigo walked out from behind Hachi, carrying a dead tired Yuzu and Karin, Isshin walking behind them. Ichigo sat his sisters down on the ground and sat next to them. Inoue, Ishida and Sado walked out of the underground training ground, Inoue running over and hugging Ichigo happy that he was okay. Ichigo smiled through his scowl and then heard Karin starting to come around.

**'Looks like the sleeping drugs are wearing off....'** Ichigo thought to himself, though he heard a 'Humph' from Shiro in the inner depths of his minds. He remembered what happened before planning this whole scenario.

_'"Ichigo listen to me before you go"' Ichigo heard Aizen say. He stopped and turned around, seeing the seriousness in his eyes. Sighing he turned around and leaned against the wall._

"_Continue" He said and listened to what Aizen had to say. He heard the whole thing through explaining down to the last detail that he would get Urahara to get some faux bodies and put some artificial souls into them, most likely Riririn, Kurodo, and Noba to do so, and let them go out into their world. He wouldn't admit it to the man, but......it wasn't a bad idea to him. He sighed and said 'Do what you want......I'm just going to get my sisters before hand'._

_He failed to the light smile on Aizen's face, but Isshin didn't miss it only chose to ignore it as he went after Ichigo to get the girls. He put a extra 'Umph' into his Shunpo as he gathered his sisters, after returning to his body and putting sleeping pills into their drinks when they weren't looking, thanks to Urahara, he was able to get them out of there and set the plan into action. He stood nearby, having his Reiatsu cloaked by his fathers, watching the scene unfold. _

_He nearly wanted to gag when he saw what Yoruichi did, what Soi Fon said, he really didn't care she was just a pure bitch to him, and what Yoruichi failed to undo. He stood his ground till they were gone and left to get Yuzu and Karin from Ishida's dad, Ryuuken. He had to return to the house the next __morning to get a few things that he really needed, like a charm that would protect Kon that he wanted as a memo, since he wasn't going to be seeing the little guy for a really, _really_, long time. A few books that he liked and more then ever, a little picture of his mother that he hid from everyone, only taking it out when he was really upset and wanted to see her smiling face, and a younger version of himself, a far more careless, carefree and innocent younger self. _

_He was outside when he heard screaming, he looked in for a second and saw Tatsuki over the faux body that represent him, the souls already removed, and crying her heart out. It tore him apart that he couldn't go in and tell her that it wasn't real, but he knew that this is what it had to be. As he ran off with his dad and sisters in tow, he felt Renji's Reiatsu flaring in anger, sadness, disappointment and depression....there was nothing he could do._

He sighed and sat his head back, hitting the wall he sat against. He felt Karin's hand on his and he looked down. Her dark eyes were looking up at him in concern, she knew that something happened and was explained that he was betrayed by people he he knew so well.....obviously didn't. Karin understood and wrapped her arms around his arm. Yuzu woke up later, was explained the same thing and took it well surprisingly. Isshin said that he would go and get a report from Urahara and left. Ichigo got up and went over to the entrance of the training ground, where he found Aizen sitting against a rock, looking at a little thing in his hand.

"What is it Ichigo-kun?" Aizen asked looking over to Ichigo. Ichigo just shrugged and went over to where Aizen was.

"I wanted to say....thank you for this......saving me and my family...." Ichigo was not used to being formal so this was hard for him. Aizen saw this and smiled and pointed to a rock next to his, Ichigo sat on it.

"You know what this is right Ichigo?" Aizen asked holding a 3-d shape of an octagon like thing. Ichigo eyed and nodded, knowing exactly what it was.

"The hogyoku that was placed in Rukia's body" Ichigo said looking up at the ceiling. He saw Aizen nod and put it back in his pocket. Sighing Ichigo laid on the rock, happy that it was flat so he was able to do so. He was pondering where he would go and then Aizen said something as if reading his mind.

"I know you are thinking where you are going to go...come to Hueco Mundo there you won't have to run, won't have to hid yourself or anything....besides there you would be safe from the other" Aizen said. Ichigo looked at him, seeing he was serious and sighed again.

"What other choice do I have? I mean it's not like I have any other place to go and well.....my family would be safer there then anywhere else.....as long as your Espada don't try anything" Ichigo said glaring slightly. Aizen chuckled and nodded at this.

"They won't Ichigo-kun that I can assure you" Ichigo nodded and sat up when the ground started filling up with people.

-**Sereitei, 4****th**** squad Taicho office**-

Rukia was hanging on to Renji for support as she cried. A few other people were upset, Yachiru was crying even more then Rukia, people hated seeing her like this, but knew they couldn't do anything.

"Ichi...." She cried as she clung to Kenpachi. Ikkaku went off cursing up a storm and Yumichika sat in a corner not understanding what was going on, only that Ichigo was dead and couldn't think about it. Other people in squads wanted revenge for the dead deputy shinigami.

"Listen everyone..." Unohana said, drying a few tears that gathered up in her eyes, she saw Ichigo as a son and she wanted revenge just as much as everyone in the room, but they needed a plan to make it go.

"We need to make a plan on this.....Ichigo never did anything, but help us we know that......so we need to get revenge for him.....he would of done it for any of us right?" A lot of the heads nodded "Lets get a plan.....we need to join.....I don't like saying this.....we need to the people Aizen Sosuke, Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname.....". The room was quiet for a little while then murmured something that turned into an uproar of agreement. They stood at the lines of battle, on a true upcoming war.

**-Yamamoto's office-**

Yamamoto sat a the point where he was going on the edge of insanity and pure wonderment if what he did was right......when he saw that his group came back telling him that it was success, he just went on to insanity and agreed that what he did was correct. He sent them off and went to the process of plaining up for the upcoming war with out the deputy, sure he was their wild card, but they could still manage without him. He had to take out Aizen and the Espada, no matter what that was what the next task was.

-**Hueco Mundo, Gin and Tousen**-

Gin stood in front of the monitor with Tosen going on and getting the contact of Aizen. He saw that he was in the underground basement training ground of the Vizards and saw that Ichigo and his family, along with his friends, were in the background.

"Yo! Aizen-san how is everything?" Gin asked, his grin getting wider seeing Ichigo was alive. Aizen just gave his normal smile that made people shiver like they were at the tip of the iceberg about to fall into the frozen depths below if stared at it long enough.

"Everything is fine Gin....we have some new allies coming to Hueco Mundo so get some rooms prepared" Aizen said. Gin looked at Ichigo through his squinted eyes and smiled even more, if that was even possible....with him it was which made it even more creepier 'cause he opened his crimson colored eyes at this, Aizen looking at him questioningly, but left it be seeing that Gin's eyes were closed, guessing that it was just the lighting. Tousen knew that Gin was happy, not just from the sound of the heart beat he heard, but the stretching of pants, that made him _very_ uncomfortable. Shifting he heard Wonderwice moving forward behind him and go over to Gin. What he heard next he was glad he was blind for.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tousen heard Gin scream in ecstasy as Wonderwice grabbed the growing erection he had. Tousen fell out of his chair and Aizen just clicked off the screen, just blocking out what he heard and saw. Gin just kept getting pleasured from the mentally retarded Arrancar.

-**Aizen**-

'**Good lord that was disturbing' **Aizen thought to himself and blocked out what he just witnessed, fairly easy he would tell you. He heard laughter from behind him and saw that Ichigo was several feet in the air, a fairly happy Kon, and Riririn trying to get some assistance into their gigai so they could get to Ichigo. Ichigo was cursing and moving away from the group. Aizen didn't know what it was, but he felt something go through him seeing Ichigo getting angry at everyone, but him....he hadn't seen him get mad, not even when he was there first of all in his room and when he was talking to him he just talked, not as an enemy, but as a fellow friend or something. For some reason it made him happy that Ichigo wasn't angry at him, though he felt his heart flutter when Ichigo looked over to him and then appear nearby.

"God they are annoying" Ichigo said and sat down. Aizen nodded and looked at Ichigo, he face wasn't in the scowl like it was all the time, it was relaxed and he was beautiful, a wonderful devilish angel sitting in front of him. He pushed those feelings down and cleared his throat.

"Gin and Tousen are preparing rooms for you so we can leave when ever you wish" Aizen told Ichigo. Ichigo looked over to him and nodded then stretched some and get up.

"We can go when ever, if you have something you need to do we can go now or we can go tomorrow.....I don't care that much" Ichigo said. Aizen looked at him, never thinking that he was patient or even thinking about his meeting that he needed to set up for the Espada to tell them about the new arrivals.

"I do have a meeting that I need to set up, but it can wait, I don't want you to stress out Ichigo-kun" Aizen said. Ichigo looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't mind....stress is nothing I can't handle....." Ichigo said and then saw Aizen was looking at him. For some reason with out his glasses he still looked kind like he did before his betrayal. Ichigo started thinking about why he betrayed the Sereitei.

"Say Aizen......why did you betray the Sereitei?" Ichigo asked, bugged to the core by the question. Aizen was surprised by this, but smiled lightly and started telling him why.

"It is because that the Sereitei needs to be reformed, if not completely changed. They are set on old rules, and punishments that are unorthodox as you witnessed in your own home. I think that they need a change.....when you entered the Sereitei it set forth the events that have happened to save Kuchiki Rukia they saw that there were a few things that they couldn't control. So after that they needed something to get you into their control, I'm guessing the thing with the Bounts showed them that you were completely uncontrollable and needed to end you for good.....so mainly they are power hungry and need to be taken out......and rebuild.......that is why I betrayed them......I did a few things that I'm not necessarily happy about like harming Shinji-san and the others, but they don't hate me for it.....I attacked my lieutenant Hinamori and Hitsugaya-Taicho and you.....I'm sorry that I hit you, but I knew that you couldn't die......you are too strong and stubborn to do that........you try so hard to keep things the way you want them to be......you want to shatter fate right?......you want to make things the way they are supposed to be without crazed people hungry for power or with things that would kill innocent people" Ichigo looked at him then nodded and looked at the ground like a innocent child, which made Aizen think he was adorable and vulnerable.

"My......my mother was killed by Grand Fisher when I was young.......she died protecting me......since that day I wanted to protect anyone I could with all my power.....and shatter fate as you put it.......and make them happy the way they wanted to be" Ichigo told Aizen. Aizen looked at him, seeing that he was a little sad.

"I still blame myself for it......because if I didn't do that stupid thing she would still be here.....smiling" Ichigo felt tears gathering in his eyes. God why am I telling him my life story?, Ichigo thought to himself, but some how he felt that Aizen would be a helping shoulder that wouldn't say anything, but be there for support and keep him happy as much as he could. Ichigo liked that about Aizen.....even if he wouldn't admit it to the man. He didn't know Aizen that well, but he still felt safe near him for reasons unknown. That is how he felt, and couldn't understand why that was.

Me: YAY!!!!!!!! Happy day!!!!!!!!

Kami: YAY YOU ARE HAPPY AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!

Momo: yes now my mind is at ease....

Ichigo: And I'm not dead

Aizen: Told you Ichi you needed to wait till the next chapter

Me: Thank you for reading this!!!!!!

Momo: Alright people now Kami if you may

Kami: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. How about no

Me: YAY CHAPTER 4!!!!!!!!! HAPPY DA-

Momo: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kami: Momo! What was that for?!

Momo: I'm just annoyed today that's all.......

Kami:....Don't take it out on Cres. though she got over that sadness she had a few days ago.

Momo: -**Grumbles and lays down**-

Me:....okay well please continue reading and commenting, comments makes me happy *^^*

Kami: Why is "Good Riddance (Time of your life)" Playing? -**Looks at Momo then keeps quiet**-

* * *

Me: Well R&R Please *^^* Also I'm not having any of the Espada dead, they are going to be for my amusement later!!

* * *

Disclaimer(Sosuke): Crescent does not own Bleach, any Green Day song, or my little Ichi for the matter, though she can wield things to her own amusement, which I'm happy to comply with. -**Smiles**-

Chapter 4 – How about no...

-**Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow**-

Grimmjow sat in room. For some reason he had a feeling that his favorite Strawberry Shinigami was in Hueco Mundo, or close to it, and he was on edge. He felt the spirit of Pantera purring with delight thinking about Ichigo. Grimmjow didn't understand it he was drawn to Ichigo, he wanted to dominate the orange-haired teen and make him his, claiming him over and over till no one would touch him or even be in a hundred mile radius of he location. He just loved the look in Ichigo's eyes, they melt him and made him turn into the wild cat he was, the power he held behind his sword, he wanted to break the spirit and wield it to his own, and he loved how easy it was to tease him, it was just _too_ much **fun**. A knock came to Grimmjow's door and he lept off his bed, like the grateful and powerful cat he was due to the thought of Ichigo, and landed next to the door. Opening it he saw the green eyes of Ulquiorra looking at him.

"What is it?" He asked in a growl, he wanted to think about his Ichigo. Ulquiorra ignored the growl in Grimmjow's voice and closed his eyes.

"Aizen-sama has returned and has ordered a meeting....**now**" Ulquiorra said when Grimmjow didn't move. Grimmjow grumbled and exited his room. He got a tingle of excitement as he went towards the meeting hall for some strange reason, he thought that was fucked up, but kept going with the usual sneer on his face. They were just about in the hall when they got wind of some talking in the hall, Nnoitra and Szayel to be exact, and entered the hall.

"...I mean it's just not logical for him to be killed!" Nnoitra shouted and threw his hands up, his hair swishing in the action.

"What isn't logical Nnoitra?" Ulquiorra asked. Nnoitra looked over to them and placed his hands on the table. Szayel decided to answer, seeing that Nnoitra was angered beyond returned for now.

"....It seems that Kurosaki Ichigo was found dead in his home this morning.....it looked like there was traces of Reiatsu that was there.......Shinigami Reiatsu" Szayel said. Grimmjow's eyes went feline like and looked at him.

"What happened to Strawberry?" Grimmjow asked. Szayel sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose bridge.

"It seems that the Sereitei betrayed him and killed him last night" Szayel put it into simple terms for the overgrown cat. Grimmjow's Reiatsu flared up then went down just as Aizen and the others entered the room.

-**Hueco Mundo, Aizen**-

Aizen didn't mind meetings that much, he found them interesting when the Espada had their opinions to state and their out bursts (*CoughNoitandGrimmCough*) they made him laugh on the inside. When he felt Grimmjow's Reiatsu flare he could only know that the new of the fake dead had gotten to them. So predictable, he thought to himself and entered the meeting hall. The Espada scrambled to their seats and bowed their head, a few just eying him in respect some in fear. Gin scampered up to his spot on the wall and waited for Tousen, who was still sort of scared and uncomfortable about earlier, to come up and take his spot next to him, along with the wondrous, Wonderwice. Aizen sat down in his throne and smiled, fake may I add, to the Espada.

"How are my wonderful Espada today?" Aizen asked, not really caring, but interested in their feelings of the day. Non talked, but he could feel the tension in the air about Ichigo, they all had a thing for him, weather it be romantic, fighting, interest or protective mother like (Halibel)he didn't know just found it fun to listen to.

"Aizen-sama there is something that has been going around that we would like to know if it is true...." Szayel spoke up. Aizen looked over to him, feeling a faint Gargantua opening up nearby that would lead to the throne room.

"And that would be Apporo?" Aizen asked. Szayel shifted slightly in his chair, the pink haired scientist looked uncomfortable asking this.

"It is said that Kurosaki Ichigo was killed last night.......is that true?" He asked. I knew it, Aizen said and smiled at himself. He felt Ichigo's Reiatsu, even though it was masked he spent enough time with him to know it by heart, coming near though the Gargantua.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" He asked just as Ichigo stepped out of the Gargantua, his father coming through and tripping over his feet to make his daughters laugh, though it was futile and everyone sweat dropped, even Yuzu! Ichigo glanced around the room and saw several eyes on him, some were happy to see him, some wanted a fight, a few had lust in their eyes and then there was Halibel that made him think that she was a second mother at times, even if she only met him once before. His eye twitched after seeing Gin jumping up and down for joy.

"ICHI-CHAN!!!!!!" Gin shouted and grabbed Ichigo into a hug, after Shunpoing over to him. Ichigo just grumbled and hit Gin upset the head till Gin fell backwards. Ichigo glared at him and leaned against the wall, feeling humiliated for the fact that his father was laughing at him. Karin wrapped and arm around Ichigo's leg and glared at everyone in the room. A few found her cute for standing there with her brother, Yuzu stood on the other side of him. Halibel got up and went over to them, her mother instincts taking over and she smiled at them from behind her mask and collar, bending to their height. Yuzu smiled at her.

"Hello I'm Yuzu, Ichigo's younger sister! Nice to meet you!" Yuzu said happily to Halibel. Halibel smiled even more, a little blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I'm Tia Halibel nice to meet you Yuzu.....and this is?" Halibel asked looking at Karin.

"Karin......Ichigo's other younger sister" Karin said, looking at her and feeling that she wasn't going to harm her or her Ichi-nii. Halibel was happy to know the girls were Ichigo's sisters. The others just looked at her then at Ichigo, the girls and then at Aizen.

"Ichigo was betrayed by the Sereitei......he has joined our side to protect his family and get revenge" Aizen explained. "So treat him and his family as part of our family".

Ichigo saw Grimmjow grin like a maniac, as did Nnoitra and Ulquiorra just eyed him in a weird way that made Karin shift just as Ichigo did. He hope that this would work out for the better.

-**Sereitei-**

Hanataro ran around the division 4 barracks running away from a few people that were from division 11. HE didn't know why they were chasing him, they just came out of no where and shouted 'GET 'IM'. He squeaked and ran for his dear life.

**'I can't keep this up!'** Hanataro thought and then tripped, falling and rolling a ways.

"Ow..." He said and tried getting up. He heard feet slapping the floor, heading his way. He whimpered and shifted, hitting his hurt leg that he landed on, twisting his ankle, he thought. Yelping he tried to crawl to the nearest door. The feet were getting closer to his location, he panicked and got up, limping his way to the door and opening it. He panted and slid to the ground after entering and closing the door, making sure to lock the door as well.

"Hanataro?" A gentle voice called out. Hanataro looked up to see his Taicho, and a few other Taichos', looking at him.

"Ah! S-sorry Taicho I-I didn't mean to disturb your meeting" Hanataro said, trying to get up, but felt his leg jar so he hissed when it did. Unohana-Taicho saw this and went over to him. He looked up at her, startled by her advancement.

"What happened?" She asked. Hanataro told her that he was chased and fell in an awkward angle then got into the room. Unohana-Taicho helped Hanataro to one of the seats in her office and started healing him. He felt self conscious about all the Taicho's eyes were on him. He shivered slightly then felt the pain disappear. Unohana-Taicho looked up at him and smiled lightly then excused herself from the meeting.

The division 11 members were gripping about loosing the (Quote) 'Weak ass division 4 pussy' (Unquote). They didn't hear the light feet stepping in their direction.

"I hope you don't mean my fourth seat gentlemen" Unohana-Taicho's voice, though slightly dark, rang out from behind them. They all froze and slightly moved till they faced her. Her eyes were cold and looked as if she would kill them if they even looked like they were breathing. They shook their heads and ran. A few of her division members busted out laughing. She looked at them questioningly, her eyes were back to the normally warm self.

-**Hueco Mundo, Ichigo's Family's room**-

Yuzu sat with Halibel, talking, since the meeting ended they were talking, mainly they were like Mother and Daughter or best friends that loved gossip. Scared the shit out of most people because hell Halibel never talks more then a few words. Ichigo and Karin sat in one place of the room, watching them and wondering what the fuck are those two are doing. Isshin was else where, most likely having a conversation with Aizen and Urahara, who arrived just moments after the meeting went into full bloom. Sighing Karin got up and decided to join the two girls, leaving Ichigo all alone on the side of the room he was on. They busted out laughing when Karin said something and looked at Ichigo. He jumped when the other girls looked at him, they giggled and talked some more. He was so confused, even more when Halibel's faccasion entered the room and flocked to them and joined in on the conversation. His eye twitch and he got aggravated so he left to see if he could do anything to get rid of this boredom. The person who arrived in his path was non other then the little sea foam hair Arrancar cutie, Nel Tu. She was bouncing up and down with happiness, since she learned about Ichigo's trading of sides and joining Hueco Mundo she started homing in on his reiatsu.

"ITSYGO!!!!!!" She shouted and ran over to him. Ichigo looked at her and smiled, picking her up into a hug, she rubbed her face into his chest. She looked up at him, her large eyes shining in happiness and her gaping smile made Ichigo's heart swell with love, fatherly, from her. She gripped tightly and hung on him as he walked with her, forward. She talked to him, asking questions and what not about him joining.

"Why woud tey hut you Itsygo?" She asked in her scrambled baby talk that was simply adorable. Ichigo looked down at her and tilted his head.

"Mainly because of my inner hollow Nel.....they thought I would do something that harmed their existence. So they decided to take me out before hand.....only they didn't think Aizen would get to me first" Ichigo explained. Nel looked up at him and clutched her hands tighter in his Shinigami robes.

"Tey not nice to Itsygo......tey need ta be punash for dat" She said and rested her head against his chest. He sighed and patted her head, well mask, lightly and kept an arm around her so she wouldn't fall.

Ichigo and Nel arrived at what Ichigo guessed was the dinning hall. Nel smelled food and her stomach growled, making her blush and Ichigo laugh silently. His scowl soften as he walked forward, Nel looked at this and smiled at him, loving that his scowl was gone. The Arrancar that were in the dinning hall looked at him and stared, most blushing.

**'Who could harm that beautiful creature?'** They all thought as they saw his soften features. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, and Stark, along with Lilinette, walked into the dining hall and saw that the Arrancar that were in there had stopped and that just scared the hell out of them, usually the other Arrancar would do _something_, but they were staring at one thing particular in the room, Ichigo. He sat at one of the tables, with Nel next to him, his face still soften from the scowl. The four, well five counting Lilinette, stared at them, all feeling the same thing, except Lilinette she ran over there and sat next to him and Nel, making a conversation with her, which Ichigo smiled at more and laughed lightly at. They felt their 'Hearts' thump at this, even Ulquiorra felt his face redden lightly! They all recovered only when Ichigo, Nel, and Lilinette left the room. Stark turned his head and stared after the orange haired work of art, they couldn't think of anything more to explain him, he was literally a walking piece of artwork. Turning back he noticed that he was gaping, along with several others, and closed his mouth.

"Well....things around here have gotten a hell of a lot better" He stated and left the room, after Ichigo.

-**Aizen, Urahara and Isshin**-

"My, my, my I'd never guess that Ichigo would really smile at Nel and even more at Lilinette!" Urahara said smiling at the screen in front of him. Isshin smiled even more, he loved it when his son smiled like that, it wasn't very often when that happened. Aizen was just captivated by it, he couldn't take his eyes away from the smile. All the proof of the scowl was missing, love shined in his eyes, true light glimmered behind him. Aizen couldn't take his eyes away, he didn't know why he like the smile, but he wanted to make Ichigo smile like that all the time, it was a true smile that not many people would be able to possess that smile.

"Ichigo really hasn't smiled like that since his mother was alive....it makes me happy that he is able to do that here.....for some reason being here has spread out his own wings and makes him feel as one I'm guessing" Isshin said.

"What do you mean Issh-kun?" Urahara asked. Isshin looked over to one of his best friends and sighed.

"Well think about it he is all parts of things, he was human, a Shinigami, Vizard and a Hollow....he must of felt torn so much that he couldn't understand what he was.......then the Shinigami attacked him so that left him with two parts Vizard and Hollow.......so he must of felt whole because the Vizards have his back, not keeping him separated from everything and he lives in the hollow world now.....it allows him to be himself, not all these little halves and pieces" Isshin told him. Aizen looked at him then thought about when he saw Ichigo staring at the water, and when he was talking to him a few days ago.

**'Did he really feel _that_ out of place?'** Aizen asked himself then remembered the little bit of light he saw in his eyes when he said he could live in Hueco Mundo it made him happy some what for the fact that he made that smile.

-**Ulquiorra**-

His heart was pounding for some reason he didn't understand. He saw Ichigo smile and it just started moving rapidly. He didn't know that much about human feelings, he was a Hollow, Arrancar, Espada to be exact, he didn't know anything that had to deal with the heart beating rapidly. He was interested in understanding why that it was acting the way it was.....and he knew where he would get the answers.

"Ichigo...."

-**Grimmjow**-

He leaned against one of the walls in his room. The bright moon that always shone in the same position seemed even more brighter and more intense then before. He thought it was just his eyes that was doing tricks on him, but he also thought that it was because of Ichigo being there. Grimmjow was happy that his Strawberry was there and alive, he was also going to be living there from now on. Sighing happily he lept off the wall onto the other side of the room to the door. He smirked at this and exited his room, determined to find where his lovely Strawberry man was.

* * *

-**Ichigo-**

* * *

Nel and Lilinette were laughing and playing around in his sisters room along with his sisters while he was being tormented by the girls in Halibel's faccasion, they were putting his hair into little pig tails and pins. He hated people messing with his hair and making him look like a girl, it was already bad enough that he had soft feminine-like features, but to be tormented and treated like a fucking _girl_?! HELL THE FUCK NO!!!!! He wouldn't stand for it so he was able to get away from them, getting his hair back to it's normal glory, only bombarded with damn Bobbie-pins and something that looked suspiciously like glitter. He ran out of the room and into the hallway, the girls were crying for him to come back and chased after him. He didn't know where he was going, only that he needed to get away and _**fast**_!!!!! He just didn't expect to run into Shinji or the other Vizards, who entered Hueco Mundo to tell Aizen about their plans to join them as well. He just ended up on his ass, looking like he was about to kiss non other then Muguruma Kensei.

Me: YES!!!!!! ICHI SMILED!!!!!!!!!!!

Kami: -**Dreamy**- yeah.......he smiled

Momo: -**Can't say anything just stared at Ichigo while blushing**-

Ichigo: Fuck see this is why I don't smile that much

Nel: Itsygo! Why?! -**Jumps onto him**-

Aizen: Because people seemed to be hypnotized by him and make them love stricken

Ichigo: -**Blushes and holds Nel**-

Me: Well thank you for reading this Chapter and Review please they give me inspiration to continue the stories, that and have ideas to have Ichi be more dreamy then he already is!!!!!

Ichigo: HEY!

Me: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! BYEBYE!!!!!!!!


	5. Um HELLO

Me: Yay!!!!! Chapter 5!!!

Momo:....huh? -**Woke up from a **_**reeeeaaaallllllyyyyyy**_** long nap-**

Kami: AW!!!! SLEEPY MOMO!!!!! -**Hugs Momo in a sisterly manner-**

Momo**: -Mumbles and falls back asleep on Kami**-

Kami: AAAAAAAWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!

Ichigo:.....okay then.......

Aizen: Ichigo they are all like sisters so they are comfortable around them.

Ichigo: Right -**Looks at Aizen seductively-**

Aizen: -**Smiles- **Kinky......

Me: Alright well Enjoy the 5th chapter in the 'Once I thought I knew everything about you' story!!!!! -**Watches Aizen and Ichigo leave the room, with whips, chains and other fun sex toys-**

Me: Alright well Kami?

Kami: R&R Plz!!!!!!!

"talking" **'Thinking' **_"Shiro Talking" __**"Zangetsu Talking" **__"Flash Back"_

**Disclaimer(Renji): **Alright well since the two lovers aren't here right now -**Hears moaning in next room- **I'll do the disclaimer. Cres. Never has, never will my I add, owned Bleach, sex toys, or the Bleach Characters such as MOI! But damn she has the god given right to main fuck up our god damn world, damn psychopathic bitch, anyway yeah.....she doesn't own Bleach -**Hears louder moaning and electrical devices-**

Chapter 5 –** Um HELLO!!!!!!**

**-Kensei-**

This is not he hoped his day would be like. Going to Los Noches and talking to Aizen, he wanted to train and possibly beat the shit out Mashiro (not likely), but no he had to meet with Aizen 'cause he "Was apart of this 'Family' discussion" (as said by Mashiro), and got the shit beaten out of him by psycho bitch Hiyori. He also didn't like the fact that he was rammed into by the guy he liked more then others, which was really telling something, and rolled on top of him. He was currently staring down at him, lips inches apart, and everyone staring.

**'Why me?'** He asked himself, it didn't help the matter that his hands were holding down strawberry's hands and he was straddling his waist. His face turned beat red and slowly got pulled off him. He stared at Ichigo and saw that his breathing was heavy and saw that someone had messed with his hair, which was sort of fucking hilarious, and saw the culprits.

"The hell? What happened to Ichi?" A amazonian like chick, I think her name is Mila Rose, asked. She saw Ichigo was breathing heavily and his face was flushed some what. Giggling, damn fucking girl, she went over and helped Ichigo up and then wrapped her arms around him in a lovingly manner.

"LET ME GO DAMN IT!!!!" He screeched and tried to get free.

"Nu-uh come on Ichi we need to have more fun it's boring here with out a plaything" She said. Kensei heard laughing from a blue haired girl, he knew her name was Apache from a past practice fight that was some what enjoyable, and a long olive colored haired chick, knew it was Sun-sun since it was so fucking easy to remember, lightly giggling. Hiyori, he saw from the corner of his eye, was pissed some what. She slowly went over to the three who had Ichigo and grabbed him free of their annoyance and threw him over to Kensei.

"Alright now that, that's out of the way lead us to Aizen, we have a meeting with him and we're taking Strawberry with us" She said jabbing her thumb over to Ichigo, who didn't care anymore about the nickname from her since he heard it for a fucking three month period. Sun-sun, Apache and Mila Rose grumbled about loosing their only source of entertainment for the moment and walked the group to the meeting room, Ichigo in Kensei's embrace, ignoring the fact that his hand was wrapped around his waist.

**-Stark-**

Stark lazily got up and went to the meeting hall, since he felt someone was at the door and was sent to give him a message. He trudged over there and saw that a group was already inside and entered when he heard his name.

"Aizen-sama" He said with some respect towards the man who would beat his ass into a pulp without even trying. He saw the Vizard group and Ichigo sitting down and waiting to get this over with. He sat next to Ichigo, on the left since a guy with a weird blond bob was on his right, and waited for the meeting to start.

-**Karin, Yuzu, Nel, Lilinette and Halibel-**

Halibel was having a blast with the girls that lived in Los Noches, it was like a huge ray of fun and sunshine and all that wonderful girly giddy shit that she didn't really care for, but didn't exclude it. Karin and Yuzu were complete opposites from her perspective, Karin was a rebel like her brother while Yuzu was a young mother like figure, but they did have one thing in common, their love for Ichigo was unbelievable, they love him more then their father. She also saw the way that they would try and be strong for him, even if they couldn't do a single thing for him, they still were strong to keep giving him support. Nel was like a daughter to Ichigo, she knew that without even thinking, from what she saw the way they would be around each other, they would have a bond that was a father and daughter like so she knew that Nel was loved. Lilinette was part of Stark, but some how without even trying she got Ichigo's attention and became part of the growing family and was accepted. She was amazed by it and saw that it couldn't be broken by anything. She thought for a while then was called by the group of girls to go play with them, she happily joined them in a little game of tag.

**-Aizen, The Vizards, and Stark-**

"So it is settled then, Ichigo will train under Stark and myself to increase his powers" Aizen said to the group. They didn't go against it, it was fairly acceptable, Ichigo would get training from the Espada for his hollow powers and then under Aizen for the other Shinigami powers that he has yet to acquire. He would still train with the Vizards for keeping his hollow in order (like that is needed at this point in time) and help him keep his mask going for more then eleven fucking seconds. Ichigo sat there and had his eyes sort of glazed over when he felt something touch his shoulder. Jumping he looked over and saw Shiro grinning at him.

"HOLY HELL!!!!" He shouted and got out of the chair quickly and then saw Zangetsu near the wall.

"What the hell is going on?!" He asked. Shiro laughed happily and put a arm on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Nothin' much King just that we are able to get out of yer inner world now" Shiro explained and looked at the other group, who were shocked as fucking duck in a dessert. Shiro crackled at this and then Zangetsu stepped forward and looked at the group below him.

"Who the hell?" Hiyori started.

"Names Shiro and that prick with a stick up his ass at times is old man Zangetsu!" Shiro introduced in his distorted voice. Hiyori looked at Ichigo then at Shiro and Zangetsu and rubbed her temples, thinking too much made her head hurt. Shiro crackled again and wrapped his arms around his Kings waist.

-**A little bit before the incident in the meeting room (In Ichigo's inner world)-**

Shiro grumbled anger clearly visible and stomped around.

"_Zangetsu! When can we get out of her'?!" _Shiro asked. Zangetsu looked at him and sighed. He knew that Ichigo just got put into the meeting, from what he saw through Ichigo's vision, he knew it would be soon that they would make an appearance since Ichigo's Reiatsu was stronger and had some closer since he started thinking of what he was and accepted it far more then most. He looked around the inner world and saw that it was sunny, really sunny, which was a first for him and Shiro. He sighed again and went over to the hollow and gripped his shoulder.

* * *

"_**We will leave in a moment just remember not to cause any trouble for them" **_He said and they slowly faded from the inner world, to much happiness as Shiro put it, they arrived and he saw Ichigo just sitting there, ignorant of what happened. He was going to enjoy being out in the world for the first time.

Me: Hey sorry that this is short, Couldn't think of anything more for this chapter right now, so hope you enjoyed it.

Ichigo: Kensei what the hell? LET ME GO!!!! -**Kensei had Ichigo in a chain bound**-

Kensei: No can do Strawberry you're mine for now -**Drags him off**-

Kami: Where the hell is Sos-kun?

Momo: He is in Los Noches right now -**Still sleepy**-

Kami: Well hope Ichi is alright for now......

Momo:.....eh......

Kami: Anyway REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Understandment

Me: Hi sorry I haven't been updating in a while, school is kicking my ass in Mathematics....wah how the fuck do you make a test worth 60% fucking percent of your grade?!?!?!?

Kami: Well IDK Cres....I really DK.

Momo: They just don't want to see the fuckers graduate the school obvious

Kami:....Don't say that Cres. is doing her best in math, but the damn teacher won't teach go and show them......blaming it on the fucking 45 min class period.

Momo:...., But her father helps her.....for the most part till she understands it

Me: RIGHT! Well now you know I suck at mathematics to let you know it's currently at a solid D....FUCK!!!!!!! Anyway I'm going to go and put up the chapter.

* * *

"Talking" **'Thinking'**

* * *

Disclaimer(Neliel Tu Oderschvank): Hello everyone it is I Nel Tu....Happy to let you know that I'm going to be on the talking thingy above with Cres., Kami and Momo!!! HAPPY!!!! Anyway Cres does **not** own any form of Bleach other then fan books, manga, magazines she buys legally and the fanfiction she writes.....heh Itsygo is blushing right now....GO SOSUKE-SAMA!!!!!!!! -**Cheers**- AH! Gomennasai Nel didn't mean to do that it's just that Sosuke-sama just got Itsygo back from that silver haired Vizard....uh....Kensei I think....anyway yeah Cres. doesn't own Bleach or us Characters we are owned by Tite Kubo-Sensei!!!! Ya, but that don't mean that Cres. can't mess with our wonderful world....it's fun!!!!!

Chapter 6 – Understandment

-**Shiro**-

OH! What a wonderfulness joy it was to be in the real world of Hollows for Shiro. He couldn't count how many times he would look around happily and found that he was living in the same room as his King, but not happy that the stiff Zangetsu was there too (His words not mine), but heh he didn't care. He didn't like the lust looks he saw coming from everyone, mainly male Arrancar and Vizards, about two were looking at him with lust, you can guess who. The women were just looking at him as if he was a plaything to mess with and some looked at him with respect or family loving eyes. He shivered when he saw the little girl by the name Nel Tu, she freaked him out honestly with he over happiness for Ichigo. Though he giggled and snickered at his nickname from her, and taunted him with it every chance he could.

"_KKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG~~~~~~~" _Shiro wined as Ichigo had just left the room and locked himself in the closet and was trying to get away from Shiro's comments and the others messing with him. He just wanted to train, relax and spend time with his family, extend as well as the regular, he wanted to talk with his new "mother" Halibel, some how she reminded him of his mother Masaki, kind yet stern a good combo in a mother figure. He hadn't been given the chance to be with his family or anyone for the matter since when ever he left him room he got stared at, Shiro bugged the shit out of him and yes have the annoying as hell under Arrancar follow him around the whole fucking Los Noches layout. Shiro knew his king was stressed, but it was fun to mess with him and make him blush or loose him cool. He got the door open and saw that Ichigo had fallen asleep against the wall. He smiled lightly at the sight of his King's relaxed face. He picked him up and put him on his bed and left the room to find something to do.

-**Halibel**-

Halibel was glad the day that Isshin had said that he appointed her as Ichigo and his sister's god mother, it was an honer she would wear pure as she held her rank. She sat on the bed in her room when the door opened up revealing a sleepy Nel Tu, Halibel had taken her in when Ichigo was training or out running to annoying people who followed him around. She walked over to Nel and saw a little note in her hands.

"What is this Nel?" She asked picking up the young looking Arrancar who used to be the Tercera Espada before her.

"Shiro-Itsygo said to give it to you" Nel said referring to Shiro. Halibel sat her on her bed and opened the note.

_Note:_

_Woman who has taken over King's mother, I want to let you know that something is bothering King, talk to him....I can't since I'm his hollow and well.....I just don't know how to deal with his damn moodiness, but it deals with the head man....uh Aizen I think.....well anyway I sent the little freaky girl who clings to King every time she sees him to give King a rest....anyway later_

_~Shirosaki_

Halibel looked at it and then at Nel. She slept silently on Halibel's bed.

**'She must be tired' **Halibel thought then left her room and made her way to Ichigo's room.

-**Isshin**-

Isshin knew something was up with Aizen, he knew from the moment he saw him looking at Ichigo. He knew that he liked Ichigo, more then a friend, he just didn't know how deep it went to or if Aizen was conscious of his feelings yet. He just knew that Aizen was worried for Ichigo's well being and knew that the Espada and Arrancar were taking advantage of Ichigo being here, knowing it stressed Ichigo out even more knowing that his Hollow and Zanpakto's spirit were out in the world with him.

**'He has to find something to understand Ichigo.....he just has to....Sosuke-kun has never had a lover.....and Ichigo doesn't like girls...._that_ much I know........'** Isshin thought when he remembered when he saw Ichigo looking a Playboy mags. and then tossing them into his room only after a little bit of reading. He needed to help his son and best friend get together. He just saw the attraction they have for each other, but also saw what they were doing to themselves when they couldn't trust themselves with _those_ feelings. Some times he thought they were the stupidest people in the world(1).

**-Aizen-**

Aizen was in a turmoil. He was having feelings for Ichigo and he didn't understand why. It just confused him so much. When he was watching the screen when Ichigo was about and being followed by other Arrancars' in Los Noches. It boiled him to the **core.** Watching as Ichigo jump when anyone lightly touched him when he was distracted by Nel or one of his sisters, they would just come up and start touching. They were touching _his _Ichigo.....wait did he just think that Ichigo was his?? Yeah he did. Shaking his head Aizen got up and went to his screen and flipped it to Ichigo's location and saw that he was in his room, sleeping. The door opened and Halibel entered the room and saw he was sleeping. She stopped and closed the door, making sure no one would enter the room. Walking over Aizen saw that she was showing her motherly side when Ichigo was around, it surprised him mostly, but also he expected it. Halibel was a mother-like figure and Ichigo need a mother. Halibel was the best choice. He knew that she wouldn't harm Ichigo or his family because he had become dear to her over the course of the past few months. Aizen just watched with interest as the event unfolded before him as Ichigo started to stir.

**-Ichigo, Halibel-**

Ichigo grunted lightly as he opened his eyes and looked around his room and let his eyes land on Halibel.

"Oh...Hi Halibel" He said. Halibel smiled lightly from behind his collar and mask. Ichigo smiled back to her lightly and sat up.

"What do you want?" He asked, interested in why she entered his room.

"Well....Shirosaki sent me a letter saying that you were having a problem....is there something you want to tell me?" She asked, Sitting next to his bed. Ichigo stared at her and sighed. Really was it that hard to have a secret kept from someone? He would have to talk to Shiro later. Right now he had to deal with Halibel.

"Well.....I don't know how to explain it.....mainly I've been having strange feeling for Aizen......every time he is around, my heart races, my body trembles, I don't understand it, it's driving me insane it's so maddening! As well as confusing. I've never experienced this before so I don't know what the hell is going on.....so it's making me depressed and curious at the same time" Ichigo stated. Halibel stared at him in shock and started giggling to herself.

**'Ichigo is so naive at times.....well I can't help but blame him he said he never had this happen before....should I tell him? Or have him find it out for himself....'** She thought. She saw his pleading eyes that he wanted to know what was going on. Sighing lightly, and happily, she looked at him.

"Well Ichigo.....you love Aizen-sama....simply to put it" She said. Ichigo looked at her as if she was the craziest think on the planet then gapped at her when it sunk in.

**'holy shit I love Aizen?! WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?'** he screamed at himself.

-meanwhile, Shiro-

Shiro shivered when he heard Ichigo scream to himself and started laughing at it as well. Zangetsu stared at him then sighed, knowing exactly what he was laughing at, he heard it too.

"Heh King is _so_ naive eh Zan?" Shiro asked, still laughing. Zangetsu just stared at him and lightly nodded.

-back to Halibel and Ichigo-

"IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo shouted at her. Halibel found it funny that Ichigo was not getting the concept of liking someone, yet at the same time she felt sorry for him.

"Ichigo calm down it's not the end of the world" She said. Ichigo knew that, he just couldn't get his head to wrap around the fact that he liked freaking Sosuke (**Insert favorite word**) Aizen! Dear god what was he going to do? He may like Aizen, but the thought of being rejected terrified him. There was no way in all the three worlds Aizen liked him the same way (Oh how wrong you are). There was just no way!!!!

**-Gin-**

Gin was laughing so hard right now. He heard Ichigo's outburst and what was before that. Quiet funny really, yet pitiful as well. Ichigo never liked anyone in a romantic way, yet now he liked his boss. It made him mad somewhat that Ichigo didn't like him the same way, but oh well. He still was going to get Ichigo someway somehow if it was the last thing he would do in his romantic line of work.

**-Aizen-**

Aizen sat in his throne, gapping. Yes you read right, _gapping. _He heard what Ichigo and Halibel talked about. He was feeling the same things Ichigo was feeling towards him and now he knew why, and it just made no since what so ever to him. He was starting to get the feeling that there was more things to liking someone then what he thought normally. Sure he had liked people in the past, had a few lovers, but never had the feelings that he had when he was around Ichigo. It just made him want to crack under pressure now.

**'Dear lord I lik- no Love Kurosaki Ichigo......ohhhhhhhhhhhh how Isshin-san is going to react!' **He thought. He gasped suddenly when he realized that he and Ichigo were feeling things towards each other. Oh what a war zone that was going to be. He knew that it was going to be the end of his existence if Isshin found out about it. He was dreading it, yet at the same time, didn't care what so ever. He was loving someone, just hasn't told him yet or vise versa. Jeez the world just loved to fuck with him didn't it?

Me: Lol heh I liked that at the end. I know you people think it's boring..........go ahead and say it!!!

Kami: Cres. It's not boring what so ever.....some how it has become a Romance/Drama/Comedy hasn't it Momo?

Momo:....yes -**Watches in amusement as Ichigo and Aizen flip out in the new information they obtained**-

Kami:....Poor Ichi and Sos-kun

Nel: Heh Don't worry Kami they will get over it soon

Kami: I know....it's just sad watching them do it to themselves right now

Nel:....yeah....I wonder how many people are really reading this.....

Kami: Me too.....I don't think they are

Momo: They are and they aren't just get over it

Nel/Kami: Alright.......

Me: Well please people Review.......


	7. The blush, the kiss, and maybe

Me: Alright well My grade in math is up to a mid C so it's good, went to a F for a while.....she needs her ass chewed out

Kami: Cres.....Calm

Momo: I like this Cres. its fun to have her around

Kami: It's only for a while Momo

Momo: I know......, but still I like it

Nel:......I don't understand what you see in this Momo

Momo: You won't Nel

Nel: Alright well glorious reviewers and readers of Cres. FF please R&R!!!!

Momo: I swear you have ADD or ADHD

Nel: Maybe won't lie to you there......or I'm on crack, but either way I'm still me

Disclaimer(Grimmjow): Heh fuckers don't get it do you?! Crescent doesn't own Bleach or any of us Characters you fawn over so much......., but god damn it she still finds away to fucking torment us......

Chapter 7 – The blush, the kiss, and maybe a little confessional?

**-Ichigo, Nel-**

Nel looked up at her fatherly figure, whom she fawned over too much, but lets not go there, in a little worry manner. He had been in deep thought that morning when he went and got her from Halibel's room and since then hasn't noticed her quietness. She stared at him with her sandy eyes and decided to try something. She dropped to the floor, without Ichigo noticing, and turned back into her 'true form'. She went up and wrapped her arms around Ichigo, getting him out of his train of thought.

"Nel?" He said, unsure. She held him tighter and put her head against his shoulder.

"Itsygo wats wrong? You've been quiet since this morning..." She said a little muffled like and quiet. He raised and eyebrow and sighed. He knew she was weary when it came to him, so he decided to tell her.

"Can't hide anything from you can I?" He asked, receiving a nod and a tighter hug.

"Nel lets take this to my room alright?" He asked and Nel let up, her eyes still full of worry, but also a little curious to why Ichigo said that. After they got to his room he made his way over to his bed, letting Nel lay down and look up at him, reverting back to her 'child form'.

"Nel.....I've been thinking lately about this whole thing and well.....I've noticed a few things that most wouldn't notice unless they look carefully and well" He started, having a hint of blush spread across his face, which Nel caught.

"What is it Itsygo?"

"I've started getting feeling for Aizen......I just don't know why though there's no way he would like me......I know that much" He said sadly. Nel picked up on in and transformed again and held him tightly.

"There's no way no one couldn't like, no **love **you Itsygo.......you're the most wonderful, kindest, caring person I've ever known.....and if Aizen-sama can't see that then he is truly blind......Itsygo....let him find the light if he can't see it......just please.....be your happy, caring, glowing self......I can't stand seeing you upset like this" Nel said to him, squeezing him lightly. Ichigo looked at her and hugged her back and then saw that her eyes were lightly watered with tears.

"Don't cry Nel.....thanks for seeing this......it helps......Halibel tried to help me......, but you've cleared it up more" He explained to her, making her smile lightly, but really warmly to her **"Father".**

"Itsygo lets go find Lilinette and Starrk then have some fun!" She chirped happily. Ichigo smiled and nodded, getting up and allowed Nel to drag him out the door.

**-Soul Society (Four weeks later)-**

The night smelled of the autumn air, close to the crisp cleanness of winter. The moon was hidden by clouds and the grounds were darkened by black uniforms. The groups had made contact with Aizen and he agreed to take them in, but they had to be hidden from the others for a while, especially Ichigo, with the exceptions of a few still healing souls. They waited for a Gargantua to open up to Los Noches and ridding them of the old man who had lost their trust when they found out about Ichigo.

A black tunnel opened up, resembling a mouth, and a smirking Gin and a stoic, yet prideful, Tousen revealed.

"Ah! Well now so many wishing to leave?" Gin asked looking at the crowd through his squinting eyes.

"Ichimaru....this is all that are trading sides so yes.....this is all that are wishing to leave......we have lost trust with the old man that is the head of the Gotei 13........so take us to Aizen.......sama" Unohana said the last part very quietly, though most knew she said it knowing she had some since of honor to call Aizen-_sama_, but didn't say anything. Gin nodded and stepped to the side, making the Gargantua larger.

"Enter dearest Retsu......heh **he **will be happy......since he hasn't gotten any news of you in a while" Gin said. The others looked at him in confusion, but a few let it slid.

"Who?" Rukia asked, slipping though the massive group.

"Oh someone you hold dear to you is all" Gin said, dropping a huge hint. Rukia thought for a moment and her eyes widen when he thought of who it might be.

"You don't mean? It can't be! He died!" She said. Gin snickered more.

"Maybe......, but it may haven't been the entire truth.....you'll see Kuchiki-chan when you get there" Gin said and walked to the darkness. Rukia ran after him, not wanting to loose site of him, and the others followed close behind, Renji got through and went after Rukia.

**-Aizen**-

Stalker. Aizen was an stalker at the moment as he stared at the screen. Ichigo was sleeping at the moment, Nel laying next to him in his arms, her body was reverted back to a child, and he was watching him sleeping. He didn't know about Ichigo and Nel's earlier conversation, but he knew that Gin recorded it so he could go over it later. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

**'I'm truly at a loose right now' **He thought to himself as he watched Ichigo shift, due to a dream, and let a lightly breath of air escape his full pink lips. Aizen wanted to so badly taste those lips, but he didn't dare. He was fearful that if he did that he might loose Ichigo, though he knew about Ichigo liking him, he didn't chance it. He also feared Isshin, still, of finding out about it and was in a big pile of shit right now for not knowing what to do.

He felt a large amount of reiatsu enter the room next to him and sighed.

**'Work will help take my mind off this'** He said and waited for the doors to open. It was only a few seconds before the doors swung open, even for their size they swung like a normal door if enough force was behind them, and a massive group of Shinigami, maybe they are considered ex now. Two figures went through the last bit of the growing crowd, Aizen noticed them to be Rukia and Renji. He motioned them to come up to the throne, he knew who they wanted to see, he knew Gin would let a few things slip. He smiled warmly at them, seeing them have a glimmer of hope in their eyes made him do that for some reason, and breathed lightly.

"He's down three halls on the left and the last door at the end of the hall" He whispered to them and watched with amusement, and light heartiness, as Rukia and Renji shunpoed out of the room.

**-Rukia, Renji-**

Rukia felt her heart beat faster then it had ever has, with hope swelling it to the brim. Was it true? Was Ichigo alive? Has he been hiding out here in Los Noches for the past 6 months in secret? She hoped with all her heart because if it was a cruel joke she didn't like she would be able to go on living again. Renji was the same, he wanted it to be true, he really needed it to be, for not just him or Rukia, but for the others here as well. They raced through the halls till they got to the last door at the destination Aizen told them of. Their breaths were caught as they pushed the door open.

**-Ichigo, Nel, Rukia, Renji-**

The door didn't as much creek as it was pushed open. The darkness was slowly engulfed by the light of the hall. The room was black. The furniture were a varieties of reds, yellows and oranges mixed into the room. A large king size bed laid in the middle of the right wall. On the bed was a bush of orange and a little lower was a sea foam green against black silk satin sheets. A ruffle of the sheets and the orange bush turned over, showing the calm face of Ichigo, sleeping lightly. Rukia and Renji's breath were let out in gasps. This allowed the berry to open his eyes and look over to the door of his room. He was royally confused at the moment. A black blob of hair bounded over to him and tackled him in a hug.

"ICHIGO! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!" Rukia cried out in relievedly, making the green blob wake up and stare at the group and smile lightly, before falling back asleep on one of the many black silk pillows.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked questioningly. Rukia held him tightly in response. Ichigo looked at the door and saw Renji walking over, still in shock sort of and landed on the bed with a soft 'thump'.

"Ichigo" He said lightly and his eyes filled with happiness and love, as he pulled Ichigo and Rukia towards him, engulfing them in a hug.

**-Isshin-**

Isshin stared at the crowd and smiled lightly as he went to his sons room, knowing that his friends would be there. Inside the room he was a happy reunion of the three friends, leaving them be as he went to his room. He sat on his bed and sighed, looking at the picture of Masaki.

"Masaki.....our boy is growing up...., but he still needs a little bit of help before I officially let him go please help me this one last time to give our some happiness.....happiness that he deserves more then most" Isshin said to the picture and laid down, falling into a loving dream.

**-Isshin, Aizen-**

"Sosuke-kun you and I need to talk" Isshin said.

**'Oh.....fuck'**(1) Aizen thought to himself.

"Whatever about Isshin-san?"

"I've seen you look at Ichigo and well I've known about Ichigo's sexuality for a long time and I want him to be happy....and when he looks at you I know he has a spark of interest or love in them" Isshin said. Aizen couldn't believe his ears! For a while he thought Isshin would be upset, but....it seems he wants to help them get together...

"Alright Isshin-san and thank you" Aizen Sosuke said to Isshin in a happy, friendly, warm manner.

**-Sosuke-**

"Ulquiorra" Sosuke said the stoic, yet sort of emo, Espada's name.

"Yes Aizen-sama" He said, bowing respectfully, waiting for orders.

"Will you bring Ichigo here for a meeting?" He asked Ulquiorra.

"Yes Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra replied and left the room. Sosuke watched on his screen as Ichigo's friends fell asleep on Ichigo's bed after a while of talking, hugs and the occasional glance from Renji, that he didn't like what so ever. Ichigo's door had a knock and then an open, revealing Ulquiorra.

"What is it Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked, getting off his bed, having Nel cling to him after waking up from the knocking.

"Aizen-sama wishes to speak to you" He said in his monotone voice. Ichigo sighed and followed Ulquiorra out of his room, carrying Nel remind you, and went to Sosuke's throne room.

**-Sosuke, Ichigo-**

The door opened as Ichigo entered the ridiculously white room. He walked up to the overly sized white throne Sosuke sat at.

"What do you want to see me for Aizen?" Ichigo asked. Sosuke sighed inwardly.

**'It's now or never' **He thought to himself as he went down from his throne. Ichigo watched, with sort of hunger in his eyes, but not noticeable. Sosuke reached the ground and walked forward.

"I've noticed you watching me Ichigo" Sosuke said, with a tiny smigit of humor in the back of the voice, but Ichigo didn't noticed. He paled lightly then a blushed covered a nice proportion on his face.

"W-what do you mean?" Ichigo stammered lightly, cursing himself after he did so.

**'I've been caught'** He thought. Sosuke noticed Ichigo was uncomfortable now and cursed himself. He walked close to Ichigo, but not close enough to make Ichigo more uncomfortable.

"Ichigo....it's alright...." Sosuke started, stepping closer to him and reaching out to cress his cheek.

"I've done the same" He said and pulled Ichigo to his chest, wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, trapping his arms, and captured his lips in a light yet heated kiss. Ichigo was shocked at first then when his brain started up, or shutting down, he didn't know, he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms, as best as he could, around Sosuke's waist. Breaking for air, Sosuke put light butterfly kisses on Ichigo's jawline, neck and collarbone then said.

"I love you Ichigo" Ichigo felt his heart flutter at those words. Finally someone said those words to him and he was happy.

"I-I love you too S-Sosuke" He stammered again, testing Sosuke's name and liking how it sounded rolling off his tongue. Sosuke suppressed a shiver as Ichigo said his real name. He saw the light in Ichigo's eyes that he caused and he would keep it there for as long as he was "living".

**-Outside the throne room-**

A shadow leaned against the wall. Ulquiorra heard the words that Sosuke and Ichigo spoke.

**'T-they love each other?**' He asked himself. He felt his 'heart' sort of crack and felt a **tear** slide down his face. He didn't try anything, a lump settling in his throat, as he went to his room down the hall away from the throne room. He didn't think he would face them for a while, so he decided to lock himself in his room. Where he silently cried himself to a semi comatose. 

Me: I know, I know sad at the end, but come on! I wanted Ulqui to show some sort of Emotion and well.....he love Ichi......so of course it's going to hurt him, maybe it was sort of OOC, but I don't care I got a little drama into it.

(1)- Yes Sosuke cusses don't flip out on the little things here

Kami/Momo: PPLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. You Me One big mess

Me: Alright well here is another part in the wonderful story called 'Once I thought I knew everything about you'. Also I've noticed lately that the title goes towards Ichi and Sos, but originally it was drawn to the Sereitei, also from the question it will **not** be a Harem it will just be the same pairing as it has been.

Momo: Man you are slow Cres. Kami and I have known for a while

Kami: Yes, but she just started to change things so give her a break

Momo: Fine

Me: Alright well anyway fabulous Reviewers plz

Momo/Kami: READ AND REVIEW!!!!!

Extra(Nel): Maybe some OOCness

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.....-**Tear-**

Chapter 8 You + Me = One big mess

**-Shiro, Ichigo-**

Ichigo sat in his closet again for about the third time that week. Shiro was starting to ware thin on him for now, but what could he do? Shiro was keeping him safe, as well as Sosuke, but he didn't want anyone to know yet.

"King please come out I'm going to leave so you will" Shiro said. Ichigo didn't trust him on that note, but he decided that he needed to do something else besides getting tackled to death by his hollow. He crawled forward and existed the space he made himself after the first attack. After he was a few feet away from the door he heard a shout and smashing noises outside the door. Jumping lightly as something hit the side of the closet wall he waited till everything was quiet for a bit, not sure what the hell was going on, but didn't want to get in the middle of it. He heard nothing, but felt a slight pain above his left eye and got out of the space. Opening the door he saw that it was somewhat trashed and saw that Shiro was rubbing above his left eye, which was bleeding, and saw that there was someone against the wall, leaving a slight indent in it.

"What happened?" He asked Shiro and saw that the person was non other then Tesla, Nnoitra's faccasion.

"He came ou' of no where all of a sudden an attacked me" Shiro said feeling his wound healing already. Ichigo sighed and went over to Shiro.

"Get him out of here Shiro....he doesn't need to be here" He ordered to Shiro, who complied happily and threw Tesla out the window(1).

**-Nnoitra-**

Nnoitra was _pissed. _Tesla went missing a while ago and when he dismissed him for the day and then found him knocked out on the ground outside Los Noches.

"Dumb-ass" He said as he dropped him on the bed he slept on. Walking away he swore he heard Tesla say something that sounded like **'Forgive me'**. He sighed and sat down on his bed. He turned on something he got when he went to the world of the living that interested him, and he secretly loved it. He placed the headphones on and listened to the MP3 player sputter out **Maze** by DBSK Jaejoong(2). He was lost in the South Korean Pop songs lyrics and beats, rhythmic melody and felt himself unwind and let it wash over him till he was completely lost inside the lovely tone and words. After it ended it went to a Japanese pop artist by the name Utada Hikaru(3) and played her song **Sakura Drops**. He failed to notice a the other presence in the room, besides Tesla's, and kept on listening to his new found passion. A hand landed on his shoulder, making him jump. Ichigo snickered and then started laughing at Nnoitra, who fell out of his chair. Pulling the buds out of his ears Nnoitra shouted at Ichigo.

"WHAT THE FUCK STRAWBERRY!!!!!!!??????"

"Nothing Nnoitra....just watching you listen to what exactly?" Ichigo asked looking at the screen of the paused music. Nnoitra breathed in Ichigo's sent.

**'Hmmm....strawberry-minty-chocolate? Weird...., but Ichigo's sent' **Nnoitra thought to himself. He slowly started smelling something else that was faint, but mixed with Ichigo's sent. It was powerful, like a musk, but still light as if it was snow. Nnoitra knew this smell, it made the hair on the back of his neck stand at attention.

**'Aizen'** he hissed in his mind. He went ridged and Ichigo noticed, but didn't move, for fear he would have something bad happen to the Espada that he had started to befriend just recently.

"Hey Nnoitra I'm going to leave for now see ya around" Ichigo said, heading towards the door, slightly glaring at the unconscious Tesla. Nnoitra stared at him and nodded then sat down, shaking lightly as he did then breathed out in a shake.

**-In the darkest part of his room, Ulquiorra-**

Ulquiorra sat in his room, it was about three weeks since he heard that Ichigo and Sosuke were together. It ripped him apart, but he pulled himself after the first day and exited his room, joining the world he royally disliked, too bland for his taste (X3) he liked cool colors mixed with a few warm colors, such as blues mixed with reds and purples or greens with yellows and oranges. To most he may have been bland, but he just doesn't know what most people like so he keeps to himself, you know who I'm talking about.....loners....that is what he classified himself with, but he truly wanted to get to know people, but for his shy nature he didn't do much. So here he was in his room, listening to the music that bounced off his royal blue/purple walls thinking about someone else he liked, but didn't try to ask, for fear of rejection. He often found himself thinking of the white haired man with his exotic eyes and out going nature that just made people appear near him, despite his jackass virtue. Thinking about him made him blush and he really wished he could tell him what he felt about him, but couldn't so he often hid in the shadows, watching him from afar with a sad facial expression.

Sighing he got up and went to his door, which had someone on the other side that he ran into.

"WOAH there Ulqui wat ya doin' 'ere?" The watery voice of Shiro asked. Ulquiorra looked up with widen eyes, he was really out of it so he didn't feel his prescience outside his room. He tried to form some words, but blushed lightly, hiding it really well with his hair, and dived back into his room, locking it. He panted and slid down to ground, feeling his face heat up more and curled up into a ball, sitting up mind you, and tried to calm down. Outside Shiro stared at the door in confusion. He wanted to talk to Ulquiorra 'cause he often felt his sadness or shyness and wanted to crack it. He really liked him, but he couldn't find the words to tell him how he felt so when ever he saw him he would stumble with words, or make a sarcastic comment.

**'Nice Shi really nice' **He said to himself and sighed, hitting his head against the wall, which caused Ichigo to get a hurt head in the action, afterward he sat outside and looked up at the tall ceiling and thinking about the green eyed beauty.

**-Sosuke's room, Sosuke, Ichigo-**

Ichigo laid down next to Sosuke on his bed, which contained black and blue satin silk sheets that seemed to go through your hands like water. Ichigo curled up to his 'lover' as he often thought of him now. He smiled lightly and looked up at Sosuke's sleeping face, he liked these times and soaked them up like a sponge. Curling up closer he drifted into an easy sleep.

Sosuke on the other hand wasn't sleeping, just gooning or dozing what ever you want to call it. He was thinking about things, lately he wanted to make his claim on Ichigo noticed, but didn't want to upset Ichigo. He was in a loss. He was used to things going his way, like a chest game that is based off of war, but with this he didn't know what to do. He just wanted Ichigo safe and happy. He wanted to lock him up so no one, other then a few people Ichigo trusted, in to see him. He opened his dark eyes and looked down at the now sleeping orange mop headed teenage Vizard in his arms. He smiled warmly at him and kissed his head, slipping out and leaving Ichigo on his bed, covered in his reiatsu and covers. Walking out of his room he locked it in multiple kido spells and left to go to his throne room.

**-Isshin, Rukia, Renji, Kon-**

Isshin sat down in his family room with his adopted children, Rukia and Renji, he also had Kon in the room, that was a freaky experience to Yuzu, Karin already knew from the past, but she loved him just as she did before, but in a less turning-him-into-a-girl-and-calling-him-Bostov thing. He didn't mention to Rukia and Renji that Ichigo was Sosuke's lover, not yet. They were still trying to get over the fact that Ichigo was alive, even though it had been three weeks. Kon currently sat on Rukia's shoulder, braiding her hair. Rukia didn't care anymore just let him be himself, which was surprisingly wasn't a pervert as people put him out to be, sure he was a lover, but didn't do anything that he claimed he did. He jumped off and looked at his work, happy to see it and went off to find Yuzu.

**-Grimmjow, Harribel-**

Grimmjow didn't understand what was going on. For the past few weeks Ichigo's sent changed slightly, he knew that it did from his normal strawberry-chocolate sent to a sort of minty-cherry. He didn't know what it was so he decided to investigate on it. So one afternoon he grabbed Harribel and dragged her to his room, locking it, and sat her down on his couch. His room was very plain for the most part, though had some splashes of color such as blues (duh) and some reds and violets, from what Harribel saw in her vision.

"What do you want Grimmjow?" She asked, sort of irritated, she wanted to see Ichigo since she was on a mission she couldn't see him for a while. Grimmjow stared at her, glaring more like it.

"'lright woman tell me somethin' what is up with Ichigo? His sent has changed and that only happens when he has been put with someone and I know he's not with anyone" Grimmjow said. Harribel laughed on the inside as she stared at the Sexta Espada. Her face was normal, blank as most were, and her Reiatsu was low, surprisingly she didn't care right now, but this had to deal with her son. So setting all things aside.

"What do you mean? His sent hasn't changed" She said. **'Well not much' **she didn't add the last part, knowing that it had when Ichigo was kissed by Sosuke. Grimmjow grew irritated, as he always does, and slammed his hand on his bed, making it crack in it's wooden frame.

"Damnnit woman answer me! I know something has changed, but I can't put my finger on it! SO TELL ME!!" He shouted the end of his statement. Harribel didn't want to deal with this, she wanted to protect Ichigo and letting the fact that Ichigo and Sosuke were a couple wasn't going to help him, it would only make him in mortal danger as most knew Grimmjow was a hell driven Espada.

"Listen to **me** Grimmjow....I will never, repeat **never**, have Ichigo in danger, or the girls, or anyone I consider **family** understand? Cause what you will do to Ichigo, if you think that he is going to be with you, you will regret for the rest of your natural born life! I will never tell you what **I'LL do to you if you harm him.....if you lay a hand on him that will cause him harm I will in all my power make sure you suffer ten fold!**" Harribel said darkly at the end. Releasing her Reiatsu she made Grimmjow back down for now and left his room, making her anger known to the rest of Los Noches.

**-Random floor that the Ex-Shinigami are residing in-**

A rip of Reiatsu invaded the floor that had been installed with Sekkiseki rock, just as the Seireitei had been. Many of the residences that were of lower class fell to the floor, the Taichos' and Fukutaichos' looking around then making sure that the others were alright then made their way to the room where they decided to make it the meeting place.

"Seems as if there will be disagreement soon" Matsumoto said. Others nodded in agreement and wondered what went on in the lower floors, since they weren't allowed to go down only Taichos' were allowed to, but only for meetings or for eating other then that nothing. They really wished to know what went on down there, only Rukia and Renji were allowed down there for some reason when it was business, so they really wished they could know, but Sosuke said 'In all due time my friends....in all due time'.

**-Ichigo-**

Ichigo woke up with a start when he felt a massive Reiatsu hit his senses. He looked around, noticing that he was still in Sosuke's room, him alone, and then felt the Reiatsu get closer to him till the door opened. Harribel entered and she looked _**pissed**_.

"What's the matter Harri?" Ichigo asked. Harribel calmed down drastically after Ichigo was in her sight. She sighed and sat down on the bed, next to him.

"Nothing much Ichigo just Grimmjow being his stupid and selfish self...he thinks that he has a grasp on yours' and Aizen-sama's relationship, but he doesn't have the basic concept in all rationality" She explained. Ichigo nodded and moved closer to her and took her hand in his, moving his thumb over it in a calm motion. She calmed down fully after that and smiled.

"Thanks for that Ichigo....anyway how goes your training?" She asked. Ichigo sighed and went into detail that he was having trouble with it sort of when he was going with his mask, he made it last up to a full minute, but it would still not last that long if he didn't pay attention.

"Don't worry Ichigo I'm sure you can get it and also I think that you'll become a Arrancar as well or more of a hybrid" She said. Ichigo smiled at her and nodded.

"I'll keep at it Harri...I'll keep at it" He said and let his head lay on her shoulder in a comfort manner. God how she had changed his life in a short amount of time made him happier then he had ever been. And for Harribel she loved Ichigo and everyone else that he made into his family, even Nnoitra!, she loved him, as a son or sibling. Mainly she was happy as well and wished that there were more moments like this then the bad ones such as war, death, and anger.....it wasn't needed.

Me: Yep there you go Chapter 8!!!

Kami: Heh Shiro and Ulqui are liking each other ^^

Momo: Drama......more Drama then most people need

Nel: Not really it's just right!!!!

Momo:....Nel?

Nel: Yes?

Momo: Did you get into the Halloween candy?

Nel:.....maybe~

Momo: Great -**Smacks forehead several times**-

Kami: Don't worry Momo she only got the candy corn (GROSS!!!!!)

Momo:...alright

Me: Alright well here are a few things

(1)- The windows are **NARROW** so Tesla had been **shoved **sort of.......

(2)- he is amazing listen to him!

(3)- she made the song **'Simple and Clean'** for Kingdom Hearts and also **'Sanctuary' **

Me: Right so

Kami/Nel: REVIEW!!!!!!

Momo: MY EARS!!!!!!! -**Hold ears**-


	9. Heartbreaking betrayal

**Me: It's been a few** months since this was last updated.....I'm loosing my edge

**Muramasa:** Nope just doing many things

**Me:** Right well anyway please enjoy this chapter

**Muramasa: **Read and Review -**Hears crashing**-

**Me: **ASSHOLE GET BACK HERE!!!!!! -**Temari and Nel scream out of pure fear**-

**Disclaimer(Gin):** Well now wat do we 'ave 'ere? A disclaimer? Interesting well I'll do it anyway....Bleach, Naruto and anything else that Cres. hasn't bought, thought of writing or owns isn't hers' she however can hold us to live here free of charge so don't sue her or she will be sad -**Eyes open up and glares at anyone who tries to make me sad**-

**Pointers**: "Talking" **'Thinking' **_"Shiro Talking" __**"Zangetsu talking"**_

**Story name**: Once I thought I knew everything about you

**Summary**: Ichigo was betrayed by the Sereitei. His family is in danger because of him, he has no other choice then to join Aizen's army to save his family and himself when he tells him a plan to keep them alive. What will happen after they join his army and Ichigo starts having feelings with Aizen and vise versa?

**EXTRA!!!!!!:** You may hate me, Grimmjow and my thinking, but please don't hate the story after this chapter....I got the idea from some where, don't remember where really.....anyway you'll know when you see it....don't know if I'll have someone save Ichi.......

**Chapter 9:** heartbreaking betrayal

**-Ichigo-**

Ichigo stared around the halls for the fifth time. He was somehow lost among the many white hallways of Los Noches. He was walking while reading something Isshin gave him when he got lost in thought. Not paying attention to where he was going he soon found out that he was on another level if it was upper or lower he didn't know he just knew it was a different level from the feeling of the place. It had the intent that made him feel out of place, and it freaked him out. He tired to find his way back, but he didn't know where to go, so he went down the hall on the left.

**-Sosuke-**

He felt an odd feeling go through him as he went over things in his meeting with the Vizards. He wondered what was going on, but didn't show it out in the open. He sent his reiatsu out to his room and find the problem. Ichigo wasn't there, but that shouldn't bother him as much as it did, he was probably with his friends, but they were in the Shinigami wards and his trusted Espada and Arrancar were on missions, the Vizards were here and the other Espada were all over Los Noches, but he didn't know where Ichigo was....that bothered him.

"Aizen-san?" Mashiro asked. He looked at her and nodded to her to say something.

"I feel that Berry-tan is in trouble" She said and Sosuke looked at her in shock. Where was his lover?

**-Grimmjow-**

He felt someone enter the floor and knew right away who it was. He smiled and crept along the halls in his graceful fashion. It wasn't long before he was in the same hall as the orange haired Vizard that was haunting him in a taught like manner. He smelt his sent, still it was changed, but didn't matter to him anymore he just wanted _him. _Slowly making his way over to where Ichigo was at, careful to hide his Reiatsu, he pounced onto his desired prize. Ichigo yelped, but was soon silenced with Grimmjow's invading tongue.

**Grimmjow taking advantage of Ichigo!!!!!!**

Grimmjow covers Ichigo's mouth with his hand as he nibbled at Ichigo's neck. Ichigo squirms, trying to move from where Grimmjow had him on the ground. Grimmjow masked Ichigo's reiatsu with his own, but still making it a lower amount so no one would find them for a while. Grabbing Ichigo, Grimmjow made his way over his body, Ichigo shaking slightly as more reiatsu from Grimmjow engulfing his scenes. Grimmjow slowly moved Ichigo's uniform off his body, which was a tight upper body shirt that was white and had the design of the kanji symbol of '**protector'** on the back. The lower part of the pants were white as well, but had a sight brown outline. He loved the site of Ichigo's torso, it was lean and tone, but not that much to be over-sighted, but enough to make one drool and his curves added more to him. Grimmjow licked up along a scar Ichigo got from Kenpachi when they first met. Ichigo shivered at it and a whimper escaped his covered mouth. Grimmjow smirked at the noise and quickly nipped at Ichigo's torso.

A gasp escaped him, which went straight to Grimmjow's groin. He started purring in content and lightly blew at Ichigo's left nipple, Ichigo shuddering a gasp, then took it into his mouth. Ichigo closed his eyes and twitched slightly. Grimmjow loved it as he suckled at Ichigo's nipple. Soon he left it and blew on the hard red bud he made then did the same to the right neglected one. Ichigo was trying not to mewl, but was starting to fail him. Grimmjow smirked again and then kissed him, Ichigo's body was flushed, which Grimmjow loved, and his breathing ragged. Grimmjow pulled down Ichigo's pants, revealing his hardened penis, dripping from all of Grimmjow's ministrations. Grimmjow wanted Ichigo to love him so he didn't do it quickly, but slowly and lovingly. He put butterfly kisses on Ichigo's tip then traced his(Ichigo) slit with his tongue. Ichigo gasped at this and tipped his head back, which Grimmjow let his hand drop from Ichigo's mouth and slowly traced over the torso and stomach of Ichigo, memorizing the body scape.

"Ichigo" Grimmjow breathed out slightly as he kissed the inner thigh and nipped lightly, affectionately. Ichigo looked down at him, his eyes clouded with pleasure, lust and something else that Grimmjow didn't know what it was. Grimmjow took in Ichigo's length into his mouth. Ichigo gasped and arched his back. Grimmjow swirled his tongue around his shaft as he bobbed his head. With a pop Grimmjow made sure to get off Ichigo's shaft knowing he was near cumming. He put his fingers up to Ichigo's mouth, who took them with out question, and let him get them wet enough for him to prep his Ichigo. He was getting painfully hard before he took his fingers from Ichigo's mouth and trailed them down to his virgin entrance. He slipped in a finger and waited for Ichigo to get used to it. Ichigo found it durable despite the uncomfortable feeling. Grimmjow moved the finger around, making the inside move. He slipped in the second one, which went in without a problem, just leaving Ichigo with a slight pain to it.

Scissoring them then turning and scissoring them again Grimmjow did this before making the third and final one enter. Ichigo hissed lightly at the slight increase in the pain, which burned a little, but not much. Grimmjow once again repeated the process of stretching Ichigo out with his fingers, scissoring and moving then scissoring again. Ichigo was use to the movement when Grimmjow moved in farther and hit something deep inside him that made him nearly scream out in the jolt of pleasure shot through him. Grimmjow smirked again at this and pressed it once more just to make sure, Ichigo screamed out lightly at this.

**'Found it'** he thought to himself. Pulling his fingers out of Ichigo he earned a whimper in disapproval. He smiled at this and kissed Ichigo's torso. Ichigo looked down at Grimmjow and saw him being kind, sort of off character, but he didn't care. Grimmjow pulled his pants off and tosses his half shirt off and hissed when his hard penis was hit with the cool air. He went and pulled Ichigo's flushed body to his and guided him over his penis. Slowly he lowered Ichigo down and entered him. Ichigo gasped and arched his back as he felt Grimmjow push past his internal ring. He didn't know why he was doing this, but it wouldn't got through his mind to stop it. His body was on **fire** and Grimmjow was just adding to it and one thought that Sosuke would hate him for doing this. He let a tear escape his eyes as Grimmjow fully seated himself.

**'I'm sorry...Sosuke please...forgive me'** he prayed as Grimmjow started to pound in and out of him. His mind went fuzzy and he started crying out when Grimmjow hit his prostate. Grimmjow covered his (Ichigo's) mouth with his (Grimmjow's) to muffle the screams. Grimmjow released Ichigo's mouth to let him breath then nuzzled his neck. Licking Ichigo's neck, Grimmjow bit down on it, making Ichigo cry out in pain/pleasure. Picking up the pace, Grimmjow hammered out of Ichigo when he felt him started to contract around his penis. Ichigo moaned and screamed out loud then felt the boiling heat inside him spill over and disappear, making him spill his seed with a call of Grimmjow's name. Grimmjow pushed for a few more thrusts then spilled inside Ichigo's warm tight cavern. Grimmjow collapsed onto Ichigo's unconscious form that was breathing heavily.

**'He's mine....Ichigo my'** he started in his mind finished Ichigo out loud. He picked Ichigo up, their discarded clothes not far behind then sonido to his room. Arriving there he tossed the clothes to a nearby chair and made his way to the bed. After pulling the sheets and covers down he placed Ichigo near the wall and went in after him. When he covered their bodies up he laid Ichigo on his chest and fell asleep with no care in the world. How he was going to regret the actions he did.

**-Sosuke-**

Sosuke was searching everywhere and couldn't seem to find Ichigo anywhere. After the meeting he and the Vizards started searching. The poured their reiatsu out to find Ichigo's, but came up empty strangely. He felt a disturbance in his mind like someone was begging for his forgiveness, that made him worry even more. He rushed off when he remembered something that made his heart race. Grimmjow wasn't seen for the past few days. That would normally not bother him, but he remembered that some of the lower Arrancars were talking about Grimmjow's weird behavior when Ichigo was near him. He raced towards Grimmjow's living quarters then felt it. Stopping he felt a reiatsu, though weakened by another one masking it, but he felt it. Ichigo's reiatsu, it was mourning and slowly breaking with guilt. He opened the door and his breath locked in his throat.

**'Ichigo...this is why you were begging me and why your reiatsu is like this...Grimmjow you will die for doing this to Ichigo....for making him feel low like he does now...'**

"You will pay Grimmjow" he breathed out lowly and disappeared into the shadows with a evil glint in his eyes. He had planning to do and saving his Ichigo from his grief and guilt. He knew Ichigo was dying on the inside for what happened....he might have been angered by it, but he knew Ichigo had no fault in this problem what so ever.

**-Ichigo; inner world-**

Ichigo sat on his knees, arms at his sides, eyes closed with tears falling and face in the air. The skies were hurricanes of guilt that rained down onto him. His heart was eating away for what happened he betrayed Sosuke in the most horrible way possible. He didn't deserve a man like Aizen Sosuke and Sosuke didn't deserve a betrayer like him. He opened his eyes and they were dull, empty of life and he disappeared to the most inner part of his heart, where no one would reach him...well almost everyone.

**-Shirosaki, Zangetsu; Los Noches-**

Shiro and Zangetsu were in the dinning hall when they felt it. Their link to Ichigo weakened and it was paining their chests, making it hard to breath. Getting up they ran out and went to find Sosuke before they disappeared to help their abiou from locking himself away completely. They needed answers to what was going on, they knew that Sosuke would give them answers, but right now they needed to find him. It didn't take them long, but by then the pain was nearly overbearing, making Shiro wince when he took a step. The pain that both he and Zan felt made them not want to exsist in any world, not without their abiou, he needed them.

"Sosuke" Shiro breathed out in a pain sound, nearly a whimper. Sosuke turned and saw Shiro and Zan standing against the wall, in pain. He didn't know what was going on, but knew it went towards Ichigo.

"What is it?" he asked. Shiro breathed in heavy pants, nearly labored like.

"What's tha matta with abiou? He's gone ta tha most inna part of his heart, man it hurts feelin tis" he said, gasping when the pain hit him more. He fell to the floor, on his knees and started to fade. Zangetsu was clenching his teeth and looked at Sosuke through his sunglasses.

"We are going to help him come out of it, but it will be a while....." he winced, "stop the problem out here or Ichigo won't want to exsist like he does now...." he stated. He gasped and was pulled in on himself, Shiro stayed a little longer.

"Sosuke...abiou feels like he betrayed ya....when you get him....tell him he didn't....it might not work, but Ichigo's been betrayed to much already....he needs ya" he started fading more, "tell him that he was not at fault!" he shouted and faded out of the world of Hueco Mundo. Sosuke stared at the spot where the two parts of Ichigo had been. Ichigo blamed himself and his mind receded out of existence. His Ichigo didn't want to be alive...and it pained him thinking about it.

**Me: **WAH!!!!!! I'm sorry!!!!!!

**Muramasa:** Forgive her and review please -**Holds Me so I don't fall to the ground crying**-


End file.
